Los celos te pueden matar
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Resumen Modificado: Pepper le regresará un poco de lo que le hizo sentir Tony. ¿Comó lo hará? La respuesta: Matandolo de celos... Aunque Pepper lo haga inconsiente... Con un pequeño empujón de sus amigas Hani y Lizzy.
1. Chapter 1

Los Celos te pueden matar

Pepper estaba muy enojada y dolida al ver a Tony con Whitney…ese sentimiento fue desconocido para ella…bueno nunca había sentido celos por que una chica hablara con un chico esta era la primera vez que sentía eso y crean que no era muy agradable que digamos ella sabía que eran solo amigos pero ¿ella quería que fuera algo más que solo amigos? Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar que fuera real ese sentimiento pero al mismo tiempo desistió pensó que solo serian amigos y hasta llegaría…

Ella iba camino a su casa sola había evitado al genio ya que estaba furiosa con él… sus pensamientos divagaban si debía desaparecer sus sentimientos hacia el o tal vez debería luchar por eso no importaba por el momento ya que su amiga Hani iba llegar desde Seúl para visitarla junto con Lizzy ellas eran las mejores amigas desde la primaria ellas tres vivían en la antigua ciudad donde vivía Pepper; Hani era de esas chicas rudas y de carácter fuerte Lizzy era un poco despistada pero tenia mucha valentía para decir lo que pensaba…

Bueno ya había llegado a casa, abrió la puerta para ver a su amiga tirarse encima de la pelirroja..

Pepper! Exclamo Lizzy casi sollozando.

Oh Lizzy cuando tiempo sin verte amiga…te extrañe tanto…uh espera ¿Dónde está Hani? Dijo la pelirroja muy preocupada..

Oh Hani no pudo venir porque tenía que decirle a nuestro manager que vendríamos acá por un tiempo.. Dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa…en su cara.

Hani, y Lizzy habían debutado como miembros de un grupo sur coreano. Y tenían planeado traer a Pepper para su grupo.

Oh cuando va a venir Hani? Pregunto Pepper muy curiosa..

Mañana en la mañana dijo que te tenia una sorpresa…

Luego se escucho que alguien habría la puerta principal…al parecer era el padre de Pepper que venia de un dia largo de trabajar..

Waoo….Lizzy cuanto has crecido! Exclamó a la niña de ojos cafés rojizos…

Gracias señor Potts Dijo la morocha con un tono de entusiasmo.

Creo que es hora de la cena, niñas vamos a comer dijo el papá de Pepper.

En ese momento las dos chicas fueron directo a la mesa para comer… al terminar la cena charlaron de todas las cosas…que les habían sucedido en sus últimos años…

Awwww amiga de verdad eres amiga de Tony Stark? Pregunto casi chillando Lizzy.

Si es mi amigo desde un buen tiempo… Dijo esto Pepper recordando lo que había presenciado esta mañana vio a Tony besando a whitney en ese momento paso de su felicidad a una tristeza visible ante el recuerdo…

Flashback…00

Pepper iba saliendo de clases cuando giro a la esquina por donde estaba el casillero de Tony se sorprendió y miro a Tony besando muy apasionadamente a Whitney ella en ese momento o precisamente su corazón se estremeció como si le insertara 100 agujas una y otra vez…miro que Tony la dejó de besar y miró hacia Pepper y le dijo Hola Pep al parecer el chico no se había dado cuenta que su amiga está enamorada de el ella soltó un suave Hola en ese momento se miraba como Tony le iba volver dirigirle la palabra cuando ella salió caminando rápido sin rumbo por suerte era toque para ir a sus casas… Tony solo logró pestañar para ver el raro comportamiento de la pelirroja algo andaba mal con ella hace un momento en clase la miro como siempre la niña hiperactiva de siempre y ahora actúa como si fuera fría y deprimida .Pepper salió tan rápido como pudo de la Academia Tomorrow sus lagrimas rebozaban en sus mejillas antes de salir logro ver a Rhodey saludándole como de costumbre y el la miro como si viera visto un fantasma y luego Rhodey volteo para ver a que huia Pepper al darse cuanta de lo que la pelirroja huia era algo que el sabia que ella le gustaba a Tony y Tony también le gustaba solo que él era demasiado tonto o despistado a pesar de ser un genio para descubrirlo para lo que sentía por la pelirroja su amiga.

Oh el hombre se metió en un gran lio exclamo Rhodey mirando hacia atrás donde Pepper salió corriendo.-Fin del flashback….-

Pepper estas allí? Pregunto su amiga morocha ante el raro desaparecer de su amiga.

Eh? Dijo airadamente

Estas bien , en que estabas pensando?

Ah¡ en nada solo que….dijo muy rápidamente creyendo que su amiga podría descubrir su secreto asi que mintió: me preguntaba cual era la sorpresa que Hani tiene preparado para mip? Dijo con una risa falsa a pesar que Lizzy era muy buena amiga era una despistada agradeció que hani no estaba allí ya que la haría sacar todo la verdad…

Uh bueno ya sabes es una sorpresa que ni a mi me lo dijo! Mintió su amiga ¡!bueno ya es hora de dormir amiga espero que sueñes muy bien que descanses se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes; Pepper le hizo lo mismo asi que se fue a su cuaro a dormir pero por lo menos podría dormir tranquila sin tener que estar en el negocio de Iron Man equipo ya que estaba todo tranquilo esa noche se dispuso a dormir pero un pitido se lo impidió era su celular lo levanto de la mesa de noche vio que era un MSJ de Tony diciendo Pep que te pasa te encuentras bien? Y luego miro que tenia como 23 llamadas perdidas y 11 msj de Tony y uno de eso mensajes decía Estas enojada conmigo Pep? Pepper decidió no contestarle y apago su celular y lentamente cerró sus ojos no le importaba pensar en lo que había sucedido hoy asi que poco a poco fue cayendo profundamente mente dormida…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Sorpresa

Pepper ya se habia despertado y sae habia preparado para otro dia de dirigió a la cocina vio que en el frezzer habia dos papelitos uno era amarillo y el otro rosa,leyó primero el amarillo era de su padre diciendole que se fue muy temprano para trabaajr en un caso y que habia hojuela de maiz y leche sobre la mesa. Pepper dirigió la mirada a la mesa viendo los dos objetos mencionados. Luego dirigió la mirada para leer el papel rosa era de su amiga Lizzy que decia lo siguiente:

Patty voy a ir por Hani al aeropuerto ya vuelvo se que salí muy temprano...bueno a las tres de la mañana pero el avión va aterrizar a las 4:35 y seria muy malo que Hani se viniera sola.

No te preocupes te veremos muy pronto.

Con cariño Lizzy :3

PD: No te molesta si tome prestado de tu billetera para pagar un taxi... No te preocupes Hani te pagará...y que dejé mi billetera en la agencia.

Pepper se rió de su amiga siempre de despistada y olvidadiza.

-Cogió su desayuno y al terminar puso el tazón en el lavajillas y agarró su bolso, salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave. Disponiendose ir a Academia Tomorrow.

Entrando a la gran institución,se dirigió hacia su casillero notó que sus amigos estaban allí.

Hol.. -en ese momento Tony habló más rápido que ella.

¿Pep estás enojado conmigo? Preguntó Tony muy preocupado.

-Pepper suspiro y dijo: No, no estoy enojada contigo.-le dijo en un tono de sarcasmo._Cogió lo que necesitaba de su casillero y se dispuso a dirigirse a su primera Tony volvió a decir Pareces que estás enojada conmigo.

Pepper voltió y le dirigió una mirada fría al pobre de Tony. xD

Rhodey se rio de la cara de Tony se veia como si había visto un fantasma y penso lo que sufre Tony por un completo despistado y al darse cuenta que por su ignorancia no nota que Pepper está celosa y a pesar que la pelirroja le da indicios que está enamorada de él, el genio esta más ciego que un murciélago no lo nota y ni siquiera lo que realmente el siente por Pepper.

En ese momento en ese mismo pasillo se escuchaba los alumnos murmurando. El trio dirigieron la mirada para ver dos chicas... Una andaba vestida con un top blanco con una chaqueta negra, pantalón jeans ajustados azul y trai puesto una botines de tacón bajo color pelo era rubio lizo con mechas cafes y tenia una especie de cepillo que cubria sus cejas sus ojos eran café chocolate. La otra chica andaba vestida con una camiseta son mangas color morado llevaba un pasamontaña negro por arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos converse morados su pelo es café y es rizado y sus ojos era café rojizo. Estas chicas misteriosas se pararon enfrente de Pepper se miraron como si se fueran a matar. Los dos chicos a la par de la pelirroja se miraron uno al otro y luego fijaron sus ojos en la tres chicas de enfrente muy confundidos.

Las dos chicas inclinaron sus cabezas y no pudieron evitar de sonrier para sorpresa de Tony y Rhodey, Pepper tambien sonrió y las tres chicas se abrazaron. Era una escena muy confusa para los dos especialmente para Tony.

¿Así que esta era la sorpresa... que Hani tenia para mi? Lizzy me mentiste dijiste que no sabias nada al respecto. -Pepper dijo muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo miro seria a Lizzy.

Ya sabes pepper sorpresas son sorpresas Dijo Lizzy defendida.

Me alegra verte Pepper! ¡has cambiado mucho miráte! Dijo Hani muy sorprendida.- tu cabello esta corto.

Si lo sé! dijo la pelirroja tocandose un mechón.

Ejem... Tosió Rhodey.

Oh! Asi me olvide! Chicas elos so0n James Rhodas y Tony Stark... pero les gusta que le digan Rhodey y Tony y ambos tiene 17 años. _termino diciendo pepper al olvidarse que tenias a sus amigos a la par.

Mucho gusto Yo me llamo Hilary Lee y tengo casi 18 años pero diganme Hani y ella es Elizabeth Park pero le gusta que le digan Lizzy tiene 16 años

Hola mucho gusto no sabia que Pep tuviera amigas! dijo Rhodey solo para obtener una mirada asesina en ese momento se calló

¿Asi que te llamas James? Dijo muy cerca y seductoramente de Rhodey...Lizzy. Rhodey tragó saliva al tener tan cerca a Lizzy

Sisii..si soy yo... terminó Rhodey nervioso y con un rubor en sus mejillas.- Hani y Pepper se reiron del atrevimiento de Lizzy.

Asi que ustedes van a estudiar aqui? Preguntó Tony antes que Pepper.

Si hoy empezamos ambas somos de segundo año Dijo Hani muy alegre- Nuestro manager dijo que terminaramos la secundaria antes de regresar a Corea.

ha entonces ustedes son cantantes? dijo Rhodey muy curioso-

Bueno somos o seremos miembros del grupo after school..Dijo Lizzy muy feliz Solo nos falta terminar la secundaria.

Ohhhn eso siginifica que seremos compañeras Chilló muy alegre felicida terminó muy rápido al ver que Whitney se acercaba hacia ellos... hani notó el cambio de la pelirroja y miro a Whitney esta debe ser la chica que me habló Pepper...

Bueno esto llegó muy corto pero no se preocupen voy a actualizar pronto y por si me pregunta tanto como Iron man Armored Adventures y el grupo sur coreano After School no son míos -_- ellos pertenecen a Marvel, y ¨Pledis Entertaiment respectivamente... pero si Lizzy y Hani son completamente míos si se están pregutando por que menciono a After School simplemente les diré que me gusta mucho sus canciones...y por favor respetar mis gustos...El capitulo sorpresa parte dos lo subiré tan pronto como pueda asi que comenten por favor y si se pregunta cuando voy a empezar la tortura de Tony no se preocupen será pronto... por farvor comente si... xD aunque no comente yo siempre voy a actualizar... pero quiero sus opiniones ya que así veré mis errores... cuidense mucho y de antemano feliz navidad y año nuevo... :3


	3. Chapter 3

Iron Man no me pertenece ni After School y ahora que lo pienso tampoco Lizzy Park.

Capitulo 2 segunda parte.

Tony No me llamaste ayer ni repondistes mis mjs ¿Pasa algo? preguntó Whitney.

Eh? Whitney yo... Dijo Tony sobandose la nuca..claramente mirando a Pepper recordando lo de ayer...

*******FLASHBACK*******

Tony ¿que haces? Pregunto Rhodey viendo que Tony estaba tan pegado a su smartphone.

Estpy esperando que Pepper me conteste mis msj. Dijo muy concentrado en ello. (pobre se va desvelar)

Tony yo creo que no debes de molestarla parecia muy enojada y estresada deberias dejarla descansar. Dijo en un tono de desperación su amigo moreno._En ese momento cayó un msj de lo respondió habia muchos msj y llamadas perdidas pero todas eran de Whitney ninguno de su amiga pelirroja.

Oh vaya! Tony vamos estoy creyebdo que estás enamorado de Pepper Dijo Rhodey con un tono de enojo que luego se conviertio en un tono de broma. Miró triunfante la reacción del genio.

Eh..yo no estoy...bueno no importa me voy a dormir. Dijo Tony con un gran rubor en sus mejillas salió rápido de la sala dirigiendose a su cuarto para dormir.

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK******

Eh Whitney estaba ocupado anoche con mis trabajos Dijo el genio mintiendo._recordando lo que Rhodey dijo se ruborizo su rubor era menor pero fue lo suficiente para que Rhodey levantara una ceja de curiosidad.

Justo antes que whitney dijera algo. Tco el timbre para entrar a clases. Las amigas de Pepper se fueron con Pepper a su clase Pepper se acordó que el chico genio le mando msj y le llamo como loco en vez de hablar con su novia se rio para sus adentros, no notó que Hani la miraba detenidamente será que Pepper está enamorada de Tony se preguntó Hani. Los dos chicos se fueron a su respectiva clase junto con Whitney que al parecer estaba muy enojada con Tony.

Curiosamente Tony y Pepper pensaron lo mismo !Este será un largo día¡

**Imaginen un salto de página aquí :)**

El trio se encontraba en la sala de armas o en la ARMERIA como quieran llamarlo.

Wow Pepper yo no sabias que tenias amigas Dijo Rhodey en un tono burlón.

Jajaja ja que gracioso! Tú mismo lo has dicho no sabias James Rhodas. Dijo en un mismo tono burlón Pepper.

Mientras que nuestro heroe favorito... estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre reparando su armadura.

Pepper todavia estaba enojada con Tony pero ya se le habia pasado un poco el enojo así que para evitar hablar del tema se puso los audifonos y una canción empezó a sonar a la cual Pepper no podia evitar de escuchar-era Volumen Up de 4minute empezó a mover la cabeza y a cantar...

aqui una reseña de la canción o la url si quieren( watch?v=xEFoRooL3pI) clic si la quieres escuchar no es obligación...

Rhodey notó que Pepper estaba cantando y moviendo la cabeza notó su felicidad y eso le hizo sonrier a la pelirroja.

Oye Pep ¿Ya investigaste lo de Hammer?

oh oh oh más; oh ooooooooooh.

Pep?

ohoohohohoho!

Rhodey explotó en carcajadas a ver que Tony fue ignorado por segunda vez.

Tony tuvo una idea(muy mala idea Tony xD):_Se levató de donde estaba se acercó donde Pepper yacia sentada, quedando enfrente notó que ella tenia los ojos cerrados se acercó más la despojó de sus audifonos.

¿Que...que paso? dijo Pepper abriendo los ojos para su sorpresa tenia a Tony a centimetros de ella...practicamente y obviamente se ruborizó. Un lado de ella decia me va a besar? el otro decia no tonta no creas eso?._Al parecer Tony sonrió y se acercó más Pepper no sabia que hacer ya que dos voces en su mente muy molestos por cierto le decian cosas... uno decia que dejar que esto continuara y el otro decia empujalo que no ves? está jugando contigo! con tus sentimientos. Al FIN se decidió Pepper lo empujó muy lejos muy enojada bueno fingió enojarse ya que estaba ruburizada trató de hacer de su rubor era por enojo y lo consiguió bueno Rhodey notó que estaba ruborizada pero dejó que la escena continuara...

¿Que te pasa Tony? Ahora quieres jugar conmigo. Dijo alzando un puño en modo de amenaza.

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja deberias ver visto tu cara Dijo Tony riendose sin parar _Bueno ¿Donde estan los archivos de Hammer?

Buscalos tu mismo... -En ese momento Tony dejó de reir-

!Vaya! Ahora te enojas conmigo por una broma inofensiva Dijo Tony tratando de calmar a Pepper.

Inofensiva? Casi me matas de un infarto... Dijo muy furiosa esta vez Pepper -Ashhh mejor busca tu lo de Hammer...Yo me voy a mí casa. Dijo esto Pepper salió tan rápido del termplo. (conste que lo voy a relatar a partir de la segunda temporada).

Pep! espera! Disculpame yo no queria darte un infarto! Dijo Tony corriendo tras ella.

No me sigas **STARK ...** Dijo Pepper corriendo viendo que Tony se detuvo en seco.

Tony quedó en shocl al escuchar que su amiga le dijo Stark era la primera vez que lo decia así como si fuera su peor enemigo.

Pepper al notar que ya no la seguia Tpny se fue caminando a casa, no pudo evitar ponerse triste...le gustaba la idea que Tony casi besó o eso era lo que queria pensar sus lágrimas recorrian sus mejillas y en es momento empezó a llover.

Ella queria ocultar su corazón en la oscuridad para que nadie se preocupara por ella ya que al llegar su padre le iba a preguntar que le pasaba. Así que dejó de llorar llevaba una media hora caminando bajo la lluvia a ella no le importaba si se iba enfermar. Cuando llegó estaba casi desmayandose pero logró tocar la puerta.

Hani le abrió la puerta se sorprendió verla empapada de agua de lluvia.

Pepper ¿Por qué te veniste bajo la lluvia? ¿Acaso no sabes que es un taxi? Dijo casi gritando Hani por la preocupacíon.

Yoo...yo.. Esto es lo unico que dijo Pepper antes de desmayarse.

¿Que le pasará a Pepper? ¿Se va a recuperar? ¿Hani sabrá el porqué de Pepper llegar empapada a la casa?¿Y sobre todo Pepper hará el esfuerzo de perdonar a Tony? y los más importante ¿va a renunciar a él?.

Lo descubiran en el próximo capitulo...y si en este capitulo voy a hacer sufrir a Tony pero antes de eso comenten anque no lo hagan siempre voy a subir pero por favor haganme saber como lo hice. ¿esta bien?

y Si en caso no subo antes es que estaré muy ocupada con el regreso a clases... ;) feliz año nuevo y dia de los reyes magos... xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Gracias Dru por comentar de verdad esto significa mucho para mí y eso me hace seguir escribiendo. Tambien a Fran Stark te agradezcp mucho amigo. :)**

**PercyjacksonLover14 gracias por tu comentario de verdad significa mucho que me apoyes en esto, de verdad. Les agradezco a todos los que comentaron gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Ninguno de los personajes son míos y si lo fueran yo haría el comic de iron man así como en la serie para adolescentes… Solamente me pertenece Hani y Eli Lee. Y el nombre de Lizzy Park no me pertenece pero si su personalidad.**

**Lean y disfruten.**

* * *

Hani la llevó hasta la habitación de Pepper. Le colocó un termómetro, y notó que tenía la temperatura tan alta así que Hani le gritó a Lizzy para que llegue al cuarto de Pepper. Al llegar la notó acostada en su cama y se sorprendió.

¿Qué le pasó a Pepper? Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Llegó empapada de agua a la casa y se desmayó esta es la primera vez que hace esto. Dijo Hani muy preocupada. –Lizzy! Busca ropa liviana de Pepper y busca unas toallas secas, yo voy a preparar un poco de sopa.

Lizzy hizo lo que le dijo Hani sacó una camisa rosa y un short negro corto cambió a Pepper y dejó las toallas ya mojadas en el cesto de ropa sucia y cambió las sabanas mojadas y puso otras. Hani ya había entrado al cuarto donde Pepper estaba, Hani dejó la sopa. Y sacó un botiquín. Sacó unas pastillas para la gripe y tenía un vaso de agua en la mesa, suavemente levantó la cabeza de Pepper y metió las dos pastillas y vertió el agua dentro de su boca. Curiosamente Pepper no necesitó ayuda ya que estaba algo consciente de que sucedía pero no entendía a la perfección. Luego un silencio se apoderó del cuarto hasta que alguien lo rompió.

Lizzy, ¿Y el señor Potts vendrá hoy tarde del trabajo? Dijo Hani por un momento viendo a Pepper luego a Lizzy.

No, el Papá de Pepper dijo que está en una misión de un par de días así que dijo que cuidaras de nosotras. Dijo en un Tono calmado.

Ja! Creo que tenía razón al respecto. Dijo Hani señalando a Pepper. De pronto Lizzy dijo que iba a preparar la cena. Hani se quedó para ver si mejoraba Pepper.

To..ny Dijo Pepper entre sueños. Hani escuchó a la pelirroja y supuso que se molestó con él y cuando Pepper está molesta no razona sobre su ambiente. En eso ve Pepper por fin despierta.

Bella durmiente ya era hora. Dijo Hani con una sonrisa.

Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? Dijo Pepper un poco apagada y débil.

Estás en tu habitación tontita… te desmayastes y te resfriaste. Dijo muy alegre.

¿Me desmayé? Dijo confundida Pepper.

¡Ya te dije que sí, pequeña! Dijo cariñosamente Hani.

¿Eh? No me digas pequeña solo porque eres mayor que yo! Dijo Pepper haciendo puchero.

Jajaja Ambas sabemos por qué motivos te digo así Pepper…. Actúas irracional cuando te molesta algo. Dijo Hani sabiendo que tiene toda la razón.

….. No dijo nada Pepper, continuó tomando su sopa anteriormente ofrecida por Hani.

Y bueno ,¿por qué llorabas?

Eh? No llora..raba Dijo Pepper mintiendo pero era en vano ya que Hani es muy inteligente casi igual a Tony pero a diferencia de Tony, Hani es una gran maestra del lenguaje corporal para saber las emociones de los demás.

Vamos! No me engañas a mí ¿llorabas por él cierto?

¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres? Dijo Pepper muy nerviosa.

Oh vamos estabas llorando por un chico que al parecer te molestó Dijo casi como si había descubierto el misterio de un crimen.

Si es cierto! Con esto Pepper buscó consuelo en los brazos de su amiga y empezó a llorar.

Hani no podía verla así simplemente no podía ella siempre era alegre y burbujeante. -Pepper sabes que los chicos no entiende cómo funcionan las emociones de las chicas….- Se detuvo por un momento los chicos puedan que sean inteligentes pero eso no cambian que sean unos idiotas al no percibir los sentimiento de las chicas. Dijo palmeando la espalda. –Pepper cuando quieras decir lo qué pasó entre tú y ese chico estaré allí para ello. _finalmente se detuvo ya que Pepper quedó dormida.-Hani se dirigió hacia la cocina a cenar.

Después de un largo rato…después de la cena.

Lizzy creo que pediré permiso para Pepper para que no asista a clases mañana.

Si eso sería bueno… Dijo Lizzy –pero nosotras no podemos faltar a clases.¿ Quien cuidara de Pepper? Dijo Lizzy al pensar que Pepper se quedará sola.

Creo que tengo la persona adecuada para que la cuide Dijo Hani acordándose de su hermano menor. En eso Hani se dispuso a marcar a su hermano. Y por suerte él aceptó. Hani le dijo a Lizzy que Eli la vendría a cuidar.

Creo que tengo sueño .. deberíamos dormir ya que es tarde Hani… -Dijo Lizzy muy soñolienta.

Hay tu siempre de dormilona… Dijo Hani –Buenas Noches Lizzy.

En eso se dispusieron a dormir ya que era la hora Hani ya acostada en su cama se puso a pensar que estos mañana se van a pelear hasta muerte ya que eran muy competitivos recuerda muy bien Pepper enojarse con Eli por llamarla sabionda… y Eli se enojaba con ella por decirle Alíen del espacio exterior -(ya que ustedes pueden saber que los coreanos tienen ojos muy jaladitos pero no se pero se ven muy lindos : ) Ha por cierto Eli es igual a Kim Hyun Joong en mi historia así que más tarde les pongo su foto.) No me maten ok?_ Hani pensó mañana será in día muy entretenido para Pepper y con eso Hani lentamente cayó en las manos de Morfeo.

(Por cierto el hermano de Hani vino con ella pero el consiguió un apartamento a una calle del apartamento de Pepper ya que Hani y El van a vivir allí hasta que ella termine de estudiar y el Va a empezar la otra semana a ir a la Academia del mañ olvide mencionar que su personalidad es muy cálida y egocéntrica.)

Al día siguiente Pepper escuchó la alarma de su despertador no le hizo caso y lo APAGÓ Quería dormir más una hora más tarde volvió a sonar la alarma Pepper después no podía dormir levantó la cabeza y miro que era muy tarde se levantó de un salto y sale disparada a cambiarse solo le faltaba 5 minutos para que empezará las clases.

Jajaja que niña por ser tan despistada, por dormir tanto ira tarde a clases. –en ese momento Pepper se detuvo en seco reconocía esa voz masculina solo que ahora sonaba más grave que antes pero siempre lo reconocería de cualquier parte ya que llevada 4 años que no lo volvía a escuchar…

Lentamente Pepper se dio la vuelta para ver al joven apoyado en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación lo miró por varios segundos hasta que él de nuevo habló.

-No te preocupes hoy no iras a la escuela, Hani me llamó para que te cuidara hoy, además pidió permiso por ti para que no asistas por motivo de salud.

Que haces aquí alíen cabezón? Dijo Pepper muy sorprendida y a la vez enojada.

Ya te dije que voy a cuidar así que regresa a tu cama si no quieres resfriarte más. Dijo muy sombrío el chico.

Tú no eres mi padre Dijo cruzando los brazos.

No lo soy pero estoy a cargo de ti y quiero que te recuperes Dijo muy calmada y en un tono muy sincero.

Ok Alíen nada más porque me duele la cabeza Dijo Pepper.

Bueno lo que sea Dijo esto Eli saliendo de la habitación, luego de unos minutos regresa con el desayuno de Pepper y se lo colocó sobre las piernas de Pepper

Pepper lo miro de reojo. Y pregunto muy entrecortado No está envenado?

Ah sabionda yo por que te haría daño YO SOY MUY MADURO ahora a diferencia de ti. Anda come.

Pepper probó su desayuno aun con miedo pero le sorprendió su sabor. Esta delicioso- dijo Pepper saboreando el desayuno – no sabía que podías cocinar. Dijo Pepper muy confundida

Bueno aprendí hace un par de años Dijo con una sonrisa. De verdad te gusto? Dijo con una mirada esperanzada.

POV de Eli

Al enterarme que Pepper estaba enferma no pude resistir así que accedí a cuidarla. Al llegar a su casa prepare un desayuno para Pepper para que así tal vez cambien mi apariencia que alíen malvado ya que desde hace 4 años no puedo dejar de pensar en ella me había enamorado de ella cuando apenas teníamos 12 años aunque yo trataba de evitar este sentimiento que desarrolle hacia ella. Con el pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que no podía ocultar mis sentimiento cuando me enteré que Hani y Lizzy se transferían a la escuela de Pepper no pude resistir y me transferí también ahora la quiero tener cerca de mí y haré todo lo posible por ello.

Después de unas horas Pepper se sentía bien y después se aburrió de ver la televisión, Eli notó su aburrimiento.

Sabionda? ¿Quieres ir a tomar aire fresco? Dijo Eli.

Sí, pero que no venga tus amigos alienígenas a secuestrarme ok? Dijo en un tono divertido.

Ah, sabionda tu nunca cambiaras! Dijo cruzando los brazos A donde quieres ir?

mmmm….. A central Park.

*******Mientras tanto… en Academia del mañana….*******

La paciencia se le estaba acabando a Tony por saber donde estaba Pepper ya que al parecer le echaba de menos oír su voz le hacía falta esa sonrisa en su rostro sacudió la cabeza al pensar en eso…y estaba luchando por preguntarle a Rhodey si sabe algo de ella pero luego se retracto ante la idea y si le pasa lo mismo de aquella vez y si se vuelve a sonrojar por lo que pueda decir Rhodey finalmente decidió preguntarle a Rhodey.

Rhodey… dijo en voz baja para que el profesor no lo escuche. Volvió a repetir su nombre ya que no obtuvo respuesta y así continuó por más de un minuto

¿Qué? Dijo Rhodey Casi sin paciencia.

Sabes, no he visto a Pepper el día de hoy… Dijo en un tono muy bajo. Rhodey sonrió puede hacerlo sufrir diciéndole que no sabe. Y hacer que se preocupara ya que a pesar que el sí sabía que le paso a Pepper ya que Lizzy le dijo. Así que ignoró como excusa de que el profesor podía pillarlo hablando en clases.

Rhodey- dijo casi impaciente de nuevo ya que no obtuvo respuesta.

Cállate Tony, el profesor os va castigar si sigues así. -Tony muy resentido hizo un puchero y entonces espero que tocará el timbre para el receso.

Al terminar la clases Tony salió muy rápido del salón para ver si podía hablar con Lizzy ya que la vio cerca de los baños de chicas tal vez ella sepa algo de Pepper. Pensó el genio.

Lizzy, ¿Haz visto a Pepper?- Dijo con cara de angustia.

Hola, Tony… No, no la he visto. Dijo Lizzy al notar la cara de preocupación de Tony. -Pero.. volvió a decir Lizzy.

_en eso Hani sale del baño de chicas.

Hola Tony, El baño de chicos es el de la par. Dijo Hani en un tono burlón.

Tony solo ignoró el comentario ya que solo le importaba que le pasó a Pepper.

Hani, ¿Pep vino hoy? Dijo el genio tratando de obtener una respuesta.

Nop, ayer pescó un resfriado por venirse bajo la lluvia caminando. Dijo ella en un tono de tristeza luego fulminó a Tony con la mirada ya que ella sabía que era por él.

¿Qué?¿por qué se vino bajo la lluvia?¿Acaso no sabe que es un taxi? Preguntó Tony sorprendido por lo que hizo la pelirroja él sabía que estaba enojado con ella pero no para tanto para que se fuera bajo la lluvia. Entonces su cara cambio a cara de culpa. Luego suspiró diciendo Pepper no es así.

Si ella llegó muy triste y molesta ayer no se que le hizo actuar así de ese modo. Dijo Hani insinuando algo a Tony ya que ella sabe que debe ser por su culpa.

Espera entonces,¿ Pepper está sola en su casa?¿por qué no están con ella? Se supone que son sus amigas. –dijo muy enfurecido ya que él sabe que el papá de Pepper está en una misión de unos días.

No el hermano gemelo de Hani la está cuidándola ya que el va a entrar la otra semana a estudiar... Además Hani dijo que era buena idea dejarlo los dos jun… -No terminó decir todo ya que recibió una mirada asesina de Hani. Luego cambió en seguida lo que dijo …. Quise decir que ella está en casa la dejamos el desayuno y su padre vendría hoy casi de inmediato.

Ok? Dijo no muy convencido de lo que le dijo de ultimo Lizzy. -Espera ,¿Qué? , Pepper está con el hermano gemelo de Hani. Sacudió la cabeza Hani tiene un hermano gemelo.

En eso tocó para entrar a clases de nuevo Hani agarró la mano de Lizzy y la arrastró a su siguiente clase. En eso suena el POD de Tony- Alerta Hombre de Titanium ataca a los ciudadanos en central park.

Tony salió corriendo hacia el tejado y convirtiéndose en iron man y volando hacia central park.

**Bueno el final muy raro no hallaba como terminar este capítulo pero esto lleva a un lugar… ah y el otro capítulo va empezar con flashback o tal vez no… Comenten por favor así veré mis errores y los corregiré. Ah y muchas por todos que comentaron los aprecio por eso… Y creo que para el otro capítulo me tomaré un tiempo ya que con esto de prácticas de contabilidad es muy tedioso escribir y hacer cuentas de resultados y blablá bla realmente no quieren saber eso pero es el por qué me tarde en subir este capítulo lo siento.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor:** **Gracias a tí Dru por comentar se que mi problema más grande es la ortografía pero voy mejorando. No te preocupes con respecto al fic In the night sky yo tambien pienso que usé la palabra te amo muy repentino para que Tony expresará sus sentimientos.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Hirviendo de Celos.

*Mi primera escena de acción, por favor, perdóneme si lo hice mal*

"Jajaja... ¿Qué pasa Iron Man no puedes contra mí?"

"No exactamente, Hombre de Titanium, solo estaba haciendo algo de tiempo" -Dijo Iron Man muy seguro. En eso hombre de Titanium dispara una ráfaga de luz contra Iron Man haciéndole volar cerca un grupo de personas.

"No tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, ya tengo lo que necesitaba" Dijo Hombre de Titanium despegando y desapareció en el cielo.

Iron Man de inmediato se levantó. ¿Qué atrajo a hombre de Titanium a Central Park? Tony miró a su alrededor viendo a la multitud. A pesar que no derroté a Hombre de Titanium la gente me ama. Pensó Tony con arrogancia. Luego vio a alguien familiar. "¿Pero qué?" Dijo Tony viendo a Pepper sentada en una banca. "¿Qué hace Pepper aquí?". "¿Acaso no estaba resfriada? Dijo dentro de la armadura. Iron Man se quedó inmóvil allí en medio de las personas. "Me quitaré la armadura y voy a hablar con ella para que me perdone" Pensó Tony, cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir con lo que pensó. Vio a un chico de pelo desordenado castaño acercándose a Pepper con dos helados. Pepper lo aceptó con una sonrisa en su rostro y el chico se sentó a la par de Pepper.

"¿Quién es ese tipo?" Dijo dentro de la armadura. Una explosión de emociones inundó al genio, cuando vio a ese chico pasar un brazo por detrás de Pepper. Apretó una mano en un puño. Un ciudadano se percató del movimiento de Iron Man, ¿Encuentra bien?

El héroe blindado deshiso el puño y volteó hacia el ciudadano.

"¿Eh? Oh, sí estoy bien" Dijo Tony viendo a la pareja por última vez y voló hacia la armería ya que no pensaba regresar a la Academia del Mañana.

POV Pepper.

Decidí ir con Eli ya que así tal vez me divierta un poco y podré olvidar lo que pasó ayer con Tony. Y Además estaba muy aburrida en casa.

Con Pepper y Eli.

Nuestra pelirroja, sentó en una banca. Viendo a los alrededores fijó su vista en pequeño estanque con unos patos nadando, sonrió. En eso Eli regresó. Pepper le dio una sonrisa.

Toma aquí está tu helado. Dijo Eli entregándolo a Pepper.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Dijo agarrando su helado.

Umm? Pues... hubo un alboroto y había una multitud cerca del puesto de helado. Dijo Eli dándole una servilleta.

¿En serio dónde? Preguntó Pepper.

¡Allí!. Dijo Eli señalando frente a ellos.

Pepper vio donde apuntó Eli, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que en la multitud estaba Iron Man.

¿Qué hace el aquí? Pensó Pepper. Su rostro se puso pálido ¿Me vio con Eli? Pensó Pepper viendo a Iron Man antes desaparecer en el cielo. Eli notó que Pepper estaba tan concentrada en la multitud.

¿Sabionda? Dijo Eli mirando a Pepper ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Eh?

¿Si, Te encuentras bien? Eli preguntó por segunda vez. ¿Pasa algo?

No...o, Estoy bien. Dijo ahora viendo a Eli con una sonrisa. ! Tal vez no me vio Tony! Debo de dejar ser paranoica.

Con Tony.

Al llegar a la armería. Tony se acercó a su mesa de trabajo, cerró sus ojos centrando toda su fuerza en sus puños. ¿Por qué me siento así? Dijo Tony tirando todas las cosas de la mesa. ¡Rayos! ¿Estoy celoso? ¿Pepper estaba en una cita? ¿Con ese chico? ¿Es su novio?, Bueno no es que lo sea, ¿Tal vez es un amigo? Se preguntó en voz alta. ¿Por qué me siento así? Con ganas de patearle el trasero a ese chico... ¿Por qué me molesta que haya abrazado a Pepper? AGHHH! Dijo Tony agarrando una pieza de la armadura y golpeó la mesa, haciéndola pedazos

Minutos después

Rhode entró a la armería.

Hola Tony... ¿Pero qué rayos pasó aquí? Dijo viendo todas las cosas regadas por el suelo. Era un desastre.

Tony ¿Dónde estás? Dijo muy preocupado. Tony, ¿Estás aquí? Esto no es gracioso.

Tony iba saliendo del mini cuarto de enfermería que se encontraba allí.

Hombre, ¿Qué te pasó? Dijo Rhode viendo la mano izquierda de Tony que estaba vendado.

Uh... Ahhhh... esto fue... un accidente, mientras peleaba con hombre de titanio. Dijo Tony.

¿Aaah? ¿Seguro que es eso? Dijo Rhode no muy convencido.

! Oh Rhode, vamos! ¿Qué otra forma me lastimaré?¿Cortando papel con tijeras?, Por favor. Dijo con incredulidad.

Está bien lo que tú digas. Dijo Rhode. -Pero, eso no explica el por qué está la mesa de trabajo en pedazos... No en serio, ¿Qué sucedió realmente? No soy tan tonto como para tragarme eso.

Yo...o, este... Dijo Tony no hallaba que decir. -Bueno te diré la verdad pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Lo prometo. Dijo Sentándose en un sillón frente a Tony.

**Después de un rato...**

Déjame entender. Rhode dijo levantándose de su asiento. Después que luchaste con hombre titanio... ¿Vistes a Pepper en Central Park?. -Tony asintió. Y según las chicas ella estaba resfriada... Pero dices que estaba allí con un chico y que el chico abrazó a Pepper.

Ahí! Ya te dije que si. Dijo Tony furioso.

Hey, no te enojes... Jaja esto te pasa por jugarle esa broma ayer. Dijo Rhode con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si... No me lo recuerdes.

¿Tony? Dijo Rhodey.

¿Is, Rhodey? Dijo pasando una mano en su cabello en decepción.

¿Estás celoso de que Pepper tenga novio?. Preguntó Rhode en forma burla.

¿Qué? Yo no...-Dijo sonrojado. aghhhh! Olvídalo.

¿Qué olvide que? Dijo Rhode cruzando los brazos. De repente la cara de Rhode se iluminó. ¿Te gusta Pepper?.

¿Qué?. Dijo muy sorprendido y enojado.

Tony, un chico actúa así cuando ve a otro con la chica que le gusta... Bueno contéstame ¿Te gusta Pepper sí o no?. Dijo Rhode.

Tony se congeló. -"Este, yo...

Huy! Tony está celoso jajaja... :P Si quieren saber cuál es la respuesta de Tony. Revisen :P

* * *

**Pueda que sea un sí o un no... no sé me da ganas de que Tony arruine todo... Conmigo puede cambiar las cosas y puede pasar lo menos esperado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del Autor: Hoola! Gracias por comentar a todos :) De verdad les agradezco... mucho ya uqe esto vale la pena leerlo aunque no vaya bien escrito a la perfección, pero lo importante es que uno disfruten de la lectura ¿No?**

**Aviso: Todos los derechos reservados son para los creadores de la serie... repito la serie nunca me perteneció ni me va a pertenecer. :(  
**

**Por cierto si alguien ha notado he cambiado mi nombre a Arista17 ¿por que lo cambié? Pues bueno me gusta la estrella spica o Arista la cual es la decímoquinta más brillante descubierta y 17 por que voy a cumplir 17 años de vida :) Bueno solamente.  
**

**Lean y disfruten  
**

* * *

Este...yo... -Trataba de responder pero no podía, realmente no sabía a ciencia exacta que era lo que de verdad sentía hacia Pepper. Un sonido polifónico llenó el aire incómodo que se respiraba en el lugar.

¿Hola? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? Ah, muy bien voy para allá. -Rhodey dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Es mamá, me llamó avisando que ya nació mi nuevo primito, y que debo ir al hospital para conocerlo, Adiós Tony.-Dijo a punto de salir-.

Ahh me das la respuesta después de la cena. Dijo de espalda. Y cerrándose la puerta detrás de él.

"Uf! Eso estuvo cerca".-Dijo limpiándose la gotas de sudor de su frente.- "Por Dios, ¿Es evidente que siento algo por ella? Debo de similar más la próxima vez." Pensó Tony sentándose en un silla se acomodó viendo hacia el techo de la sala de armas. "Mejor me voy a tomar una ducha, tal vez aclaro mi mente" Dijo levantándose y agarrando su mochila y transformándose en Iron Man dirigiéndose a la residencia Rhodas.

**Sábado 3:00 pm: Residencia Rhodas.**

Oh, Rhodey! -Pepper en tonó en derrota.-

"Já! ¡Yo gané!" Dijo victorioso.- "Dame eso 10 dólares que apostamos." Dijo poniendo el control en la mesa.

"Hey, No es justo... Tú te sabes la combinaciones del juego." Dijo Pepper renegando.

"Ah ah háa! Trato son tratos, dame mis 10 dólares." Dijo Rhodey extendiendo una mano.

"Oooow! Aquí tienes, ¿Estás feliz?" Dijo Pepper sarcásticamente.

"Hey, Pep!" Dijo Tony saliendo de su cuarto. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? -Esperando que Pepper le hablará- (Tenía tres días de no hablar con ella)

"Oh, Tony cállate" Pepper dijo apoyando su mejilla sobre su palma.

"Cof, Cof" -Murmuró Rhodey. Voy por un poco de agua a la cocina. Dicho esto salió de la sala. Con una sonrisa en su rostro "Tal vez sea bueno dejarlos un momento a solas" Pensó Rhodey.

"Pepper, por favor, ¿Sigues así de enojada conmigo por eso?" Tony interrogó en desesperación. -"¿Cuantas veces debo repetir que lo siento?

"Lo suficiente, para que te perdone." Pepper dijo con una mirada de indiferencia.

Aghhh! "Pepper, Yo...oo realmente siento mucho lo de aquella vez" Dijo

Tony muy arrepentido- "Sé qué fue muy malo de mi parte, Te pido perdón, Pep." -Dijo ahora enfrente de ella. "Haré cualquier cosa lo que tú me pidas"

Pepper se levantó con una sonrisa. ¿Lo que yo quiera?" -El genio adolescente asintió.- "Esto se va a poner bueno" Pensó Pepper con una sonrisa media torcida. "Bien". -Pepper dijo con suficiencia. "Quiero que seas mi sirviente por una semana" Exclamó "Y así te perdonaré" Terminó diciendo levantado la mano para cerrar el trato.

"Ah! Todo lo que hago para que me perdones" Dijo Tony en un suspiro "¿En qué rayos me he metido?". Pensó. ¿Cuando empiezo? Dijo el chico pelinegro.

"Hoy... Quiero que vayas a comprar botanas, sodas, dulces, chocolates y palomitas de maíz, los quiero antes de la 5:00 de la tarde... Oh, sí también te traes a Rhodey y dos bolsas de dormir a mi casa... Toma son $75 dólares...

"Espera, ¿Qué? Yo no puedo...

"No me vengas con que no puedes... tienes tiempo para Whitney, ¿Pero para mí no? Dijo Pepper desviando la mirada con un rubor rosa en sus mejillas "No puedo creer que dije eso" Pensó la joven pelirroja. Y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Dándole una mirada fría a Tony. "No te tardes ningún segundo, ¿Entendido?"

Sí...sssssí" Dijo prácticamente Tony. "Esta será una larga noche" Pensó.

*****En la casa de Pepper*****

Tony ya había llegado a la casa de su amiga cargado de cosas "Yo y mi gran boca" Pensó Tony luchando por no perder el equilibrio. Tocó la puerta dos veces, luego tocó el timbre ya que no obtuvo respuesta.

"¡Ya va!" Gritó una chica casi de la misma edad de Pepper.

"Oh, Hola Tony" Dijo Hani dejándolo pasar seguido de Rhodey con unas bolsas de dormir.

"¿Dónde está Pepper?" Dijo Tony dejando las cosas en el sofá.

"Ella está con Lizzy y mi hermano" -Hani contestó con una sonrisa. "En la cocina junto con el señor Potts".

Tony se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Rhodey.

"Hola, Pep, Lizzy y... Eli? -Levantó la voz haciendo énfasis en el nombre del muchacho.

"Hola" -Dijeron los tres y se echaron a reír.

"Si, Necesitan mi ayuda estaré en habitación" Dijo El papá de la pimienta.

Entonces, ¿Por qué nos pediste que trajéramos bolsas de dormir? Preguntó Rhodey rompiendo el silencio de hace unos segundos.

Antes hacíamos "pijamadas" con mis amigas para "socializar" -Dijo Pepper haciendo comillas en el aire. -Con las personas para conocerlas mejor.

Oh, Bueno... Está bien.-Rhodey dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tony miró con indiferencia a Eli. "Genial lo que me faltaba" Pensó con disgustó recordando lo que estas dos semanas, Pepper pasaba más tiempo con ese chico. Ya no llegaba a la sala de armas, y sí lo hacía solo era para ayudar con el monitoreo de la ciudad. No le dirigía la palabra a Tony, solo hablaba con Rhodey o hablaba por teléfono con sus amigas. Tony siempre trataba de hablar con ella, Pepper siempre le hablaba pero le dijo que no lo iba a perdonar. No importa lo mucho que Tony le pidiera perdón, Pepper siempre le decía un No rotundo y severo. "Mujeres" Pensó Tony.

Todos los adolescentes se dirigieron hacia la sala y cada quien puso su bolsa de dormir en el piso. Pepper quedó en medio de Tony y Eli. Hani a la par de Rhodey. Lizzy entre Rhodey y Tony. (Tony le hizo una mueca de burla a Rhodey por su cercanía a Lizzy, Rhodey le golpeo con el antebrazo en las costillas de Tony.) Todos en un círculo. Se sentaron viéndose uno a los otros menos Pepper.

Entonces, ¿Qué haremos primero? -Preguntó Tony viendo a la pelirroja.

Ummm... ¿Qué tal si empezamos con estos juegos? - Dijo levantándose y regresando con unas cajas en sus manos.

Suena divertido. Dijo Rhodey.

Veamos ¿Qué tal si empezamos con este? -Preguntó Lizzy agarrando el juego llamado "El juego de la vida"

Ok, Tony tú empiezas. Pepper dijo entregándole los dados.

Pasaron 30 minutos llenos de diversión. -Este juego como su nombre lo dice, empiezas escogiendo una carrera ósea medico, jurista, maestra, etc o inicias estudiando en la universidad, Todos se burlaron de Tony ya que él fue el primero en casarse seguido de Pepper. Todos los demás se "casaron" y tuvieron uno o dos hijos de mentiras en el juego, solamente Pepper y Tony tuvieron más de seis. Tony y Pepper se sonrojaron ya que se vieron y notaron que eran los únicos con "más hijos" en el juego. Finalmente el que terminó ganando fue Rhodey con más de 200 millones de dólares y ocho fichas vitalicias. Después de este juego jugaron a Pictonary, Monopoly, Jenga entre otros.

¿Y... ahora que hacemos, Sabionda? -Preguntó Eli aburrido.

Ay, No lo sé... y No me digas sabionda- Dijo Pepper agarrándole una oreja haciendo gemir a Eli de dolor.

Auch! Sabionda eso dolió. - Murmuró tocándose el ovulo de su oreja.

Ya te dije, que no me digas sabionda, Alíen cabezón. -Los otros presenciaba la pelea, hasta que...

¡Basta! Compórtense parecen una pareja de novios peleándose. -Hani dijo harta de la situación. Tony se enfureció por el comentario que hizo Hani.

¡ELLOS NO SON NOVIOS! -Gritó lleno de celos en su rostro. Le molestaba la idea que Pepper y ese "Bastardo" como Tony le decía fueran novios. -Todos se le quedaron viendo a Tony con cara de WTF. La más sorprendida fue Pepper.

Tony se sonrojó. (Algo como así O/O) -Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.

¿Ok, Que tal si jugamos a "Verdad o Reto"? Propuso Lizzy rompiendo el momento más vergonzoso e incómodo para Tony.

Sí. Es una buena idea- Dijo Rhodey, Hani asintió.

Ok, Lizzy, ¿Me puedes pasar la esa botella vacía? -Dijo apuntando una detrás de ella.

Claro, Aquí tienes.

Gracias, Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? -Interrogó.

Yo, mí querida hermana. -Dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

"Bebé" murmuró Hani.

Hey, hermana solo soy 10 segundos menor que tú, así que más respeto, ¿eh? -Dijo en tono de burla.

Lo que sea. -Eli giró la botella y apuntó a Rhodey.

Muy bien, Rhodey, ¿Verdad o Reto?

Reto.- Exclamó Rhodey.

Ok, Veamos te reto a que... te tomes esta botella de agua completa.

Oh, ¿Solo eso?, Que fácil. -Dijo con seguridad y agarró la botella y se la tomó toda. -Uh, sí que tenía sed.- Todo se echaron a reír. -"Ok, es mi turno".- Dijo y giró la botella.

Muy bien, Tony... -Tony tragó saliva ya que tenía miedo de que Rhodey le preguntará de nuevo lo de aquella vez... ya que no le preguntó ese día en la cena. -Veamos... Tony aquí va. Dijo mirándolo y sonrió sabía que Tony esperaba que le preguntará lo de aquella vez. -Tony, si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo... ¿Qué harías?

Tony suspiro de alivio. - Yo cambiaría el error que cometí semanas atrás. -Dijo mirando a Pepper. -Rhodey, no me dejaste escoger.

Lo sé, pero sabias que te preguntaría por lo de aquella vez.

¿Aquella vez?

¿Rhodey a qué te refieres con lo de aquella vez? -Preguntó Pepper muy confundida.

Rhodey, Cállate. Dijo Tony.

Sabionda déjalos, ¿Que no ves que es una pelea de "pareja"? Dijo Eli. - Tony miró con rabia a Eli.

Si, Pepper, es una pelea entre Tony y yo. Dijo Rhodey levantándose y abrazando a Tony por detrás en forma de broma.

Déjame, RHODEY. Dijo Tony fastidiado.

Está bien, Tony, pero después hablamos de eso. ¿Qué te parece? Dijo Rhodey con voz coqueta.

Rhodey, ya déjame en paz. -Dijo Tony, él sabía lo que Rhodey se refería. "Soy un hombre muerto" Pensó Tony. Ya que Rhodey lo hará hablar sin importar que método para descubrir la verdad utilice.

-Tony escuchó la risita de Pepper... volteo y miró que Eli le murmuró algo en la ojera y se echó a reír. Sus hombros cayeron y agachó la cabeza. Lizzy miró la reacción de Tony al ver a Eli murmurando algo a Pepper. "Tengo algo que hacer para que Pepper y Tony se junten, pero primero tengo que separar a Whitney de Tony... ¿Pero como?

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, si le gustó comenten y veo que hago para complacer. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota del autor: Gracias por los cmoentarios me llenan de felicidad saber que les gusta este fic, gracias Dru por comentar hice algunos arreglos para este capítulo, espero que sea de tú agrado mi querido amigo, Kary a rí tambien te agradezco, me alegra que esten pendiente de esto :D Hey pensaba subir esto el 14 pero debido a que estaré muy atariada ese día que decidí subirlo antes... y creo que trabajare en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que este capítulo de su agrado.**

**Advertencia: Siempre lo he dicho hasta el punto de gritar, pero Iron Man Armored Adventures no me pertenece, y ni siquiera en mis sueños me pertenecerá... o tal vez si :D**

**PD: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras, que decidí clasificarlo de K a T. Si no toleras estás palabras se recomiendan omitirlo de su lectura.**

**PDD: Lean el fic de Haytar96 aparecen mis OC y sobretodo está muy interesante ;) y también lean sus otras historias **

* * *

**Día: 14 de Febrero.**

Conocido con el día del amor y amistad, el día en el que tienes una excusa para estar con tu media naranja, no es un día común y cualquiera sino que es un día en el que te dan motivos para compartir y disfrutar con tu pareja, y si no tienes una lo compartes con tus amigos, en fin todos aman el día de San Valentín ya que refleja todo la inocencia y la sinceridad... de amar una persona de verdad. Este día no es de recibir regalos o cartas de admiradores secretos, sino es el día que se expresa todo lo que se siente al ser amado,

-Hace 3 minutos.

A **James Rhodas** y otras **6 personas** os gusta esto.

**Happy Hogan**

Hey, el pimiento está inspirada este día! :D

**Pepper Potts**

Jajaja, ya ves Happy... ¿Quién no lo estaría?

**James Rhodas**

Pues, yo xD jajaja, Pepper al fin usaste tu habilidad de hablar y escribir rápido para el bien.

**Tony Stark**

O.o? Pepper y ¿Dónde sacas tantas palabras?

**Pepper Potts**: 7_7 Rhodey muy gracioso!

Tony, Pues de lo que tú le llamas materia gris xD.

**Tony Stark**

Jajá muy chistosa, Pep.

**Pepper Potts**

Tony, ¿Estás usando Facebook? ¿Y ese milagro?

**James Rhodas**

Si hombre, ¿Qué pasó con lo que habías dicho que el Facebook son para los que no tienen nada que hacer?

**Happy Hogan**

Jajá Stark, se aburrió de hacer algo. XD

**Tony Stark**

Quería saber por qué son adictos a esta red social ustedes solo hablan de Facebook aquí, Facebook allá. Y por eso cree mi perfil. Hey, Pep acéptame como amigo.

**Pepper Potts**

Ya te acepté hace 5 minutos.

**Eli Lee**

Sabionda, ¿Lista para hoy?

**Pepper Potts**

Claro, Alíen Saltarín :)

**James Rhodas**

¿Alíen Saltarín? jajaja, ¿Por qué saltarín?

**Pepper Potts**

Jajaja, después te digo, Rhodey.

**Tony Stark**

¿Lista para qué Pepper?

**Pepper Potts**

¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Te acuerdas que te pregunté si querías ir conmigo y mis amigas al parque de diversiones y tú dijiste que no podías ir ya que tenías una cita con Whitney?

**Tony Stark**

Si me acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigas?

**Pepper Potts**

Íbamos a ir juntas pero como **James Rhodas** invitó a **Lizzy Park** y Hani no puede ir porque está preparando todo para el sábado para la fiesta en la noche de la Academia del mañana. Por eso.

**Tony Stark**

¿Entonces vas a ir al carnaval con Eli hoy? ¿Los dos juntos?

**Pepper Potts**

Si :D pero también viene **Rhodey**

y **Lizzy**.

Happy Hogan

Entonces, ¿Hani no va a ir al Carnaval por terminar los preparativos para la noche del sábado?

**Lizzy Park**

Si, Happy ella está muy ocupada con eso y necesita voluntarios para ayudarla. **Happy **deberías ayudarla

**Happy Hogan**

No lo sé... me gusta colaborar con las actividades de la escuela. Pero estoy muy ocupado ya que **Stark** no me quiso ayudar con mi tarea de matemáticas y ahora me toca hacerla. Pero la ayudaré el sábado a decorar. :) Si **Stark **me ayuda con mi tarea 7 7

**Tony Stark**

Ok, Happy te ayudaré pero con una condición

**Happy Hogan**

En serio, dime tu condición :D

**Tony Stark**

Te lo diré en un mensaje privado.

**-Mensaje Privado.-**

**Tony Stark**

Quiero que vayas al carnaval y vigiles a Pepper y Eli

-hace unos segundo-

**Happy Hogan**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué quieres que vigile a Pepper?

-hace 1 minuto Visto a las 15:06-

**Tony Stark**

¿Quieres que te ayude con la tarea de matemáticas sí o no? o.Ó

**Happy Hogan**

Jajaja, claro Tony, no te pregunto más porque ya sé porque ;)

Hace 2 minutos- (Supongan que pasa el tiempo)

**Tony Stark**

¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

**Happy Hogan**

Por qué no quieres que Eli pase a primera base con Pepper. Stark Esta celooooooooso :D 7w7

**Tony Stark** *Presionando con fuerza el teclado*

¿QUÉ? No estoy celoso de nada. ò.ó

**Happy Hogan**

Lo que tú digas Stark, nos vemos mañana en la Academia, tengo que espiar a Pepper y Eli por ti. Adiós.

**Tony Stark**

¿Happy? No vayas a decirle a nadie ¿entendido?

**Happy Hogan**

Ok, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. ;)

Después de chatear con Happy, el chico se recostó en el sofá de la armería. "Bueno el Facebook parece divertido e interesante" Pensó. Después levantó sus brazos y los colocó atrás de su cabeza peinado su cabello. "Ah, fui un tonto, Pepper me invitó a mí primero, pero como le dj que no, irá con ese bastardo de Eli. De todos modo Whitney me dijo que no podía ya que se padre le prohibió salir hoy, pero yo por tan estúpido le estuve insistiendo a Stane para que la dejará salir, y ahora iré al cine con ella y no con los chicos al carnaval." Pensó Tony.- Luego su rostro lleno de arrepentimiento se borró, ahora tenía como si algo se le ocurrió, sonrió ampliamente. -Quizás Whitney quiera ir conmigo al carnaval después de la película. Casi son a las 4:00 de la tarde, será mejor que me aliste y vaya a recoger a Whitney para nuestra cita. -Dijo esto entrándose al cuarto de baño que construyó el martes.

* * *

Pepper se había preparado para su "cita doble", ella al principio después que Tony le dijo que no podía ir con ella y sus amigas, pensó no ir. Pero Lizzy le rogó a Pepper sin parar para que aceptara ir en una cita doble, porque ella no quería está sola con Rhodey, ya que piensa que lo va arruinar todo. Así que Pepper había aceptado ir, pero necesitaba una cita para hacerle compañía a su amiga. Y no pensó dos veces e invitó a Eli ir con ella, Rhodey e Lizzy. Pepper iba muy hermosa con lo que andaba puesto una vestido gris hasta arriba de sus rodillas **(imagen clic para ver el vestido . /imgres?q=vestido+de+moda+para+adolescentes&hl=es&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=592&tbm=isch&tbnid=dzNyaXGkj0_6sM:&imgrefurl= /vestidos-cortos-de-moda-para-jovenes/&docid=6745-s9tvSShDM&imgurl= &w=410&h=483&ei=T0kZUYCGK5PU8wSL8IHACQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:0,s:0,i:79&iact=rc&dur=539&sig=101474539966173294964&page=1&tbnh=177&tbnw=150&start=0&ndsp=18&tx=69&ty=80 )**, ese vestido acentuaba sus piernas largas y un listón negro sobre su cabello, zapatos con tacón bajo color gris y un collar de plata con un dije de oso panda. Pepper casi nunca se maquillaba y si lo hacía solo era para días especiales. Se puso rímel y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y finalizando con brillo labial sabor cereza. Bajó por el ascensor del edificio, y salió por la puerta principal encontrando a Eli recostado sobre la puerta del conductor esperando a Pepper con una sonrisa. Pepper se sonrojó -Eli está muy guapo- Pensó Pepper. El llevaba un traje casual con chaleco negro debajo lleva una camisa blanca, pantalón jeans de vaqueros azul y un sombrero negro muy chic y zapatos del mismo color.

¿Lista? -Dijo Eli sonriéndole cálidamente.

Si... -Dijo Pepper

Mi Lady su carruaje está listo- Dijo Eli abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

Gracias, Alíen cabezón. -Contestó muy divertida. Eli rodó los ojos y se fue al otro lado del auto y abrió la puerta del conductor y metió las llaves y arrancó dispuesto a llegar a su destino.

Wow ¿Cómo conseguiste este auto?. -Dijo Pepper observando el carruaje. (Es un Hyundai 2012 xD)

Pues, por lógica, mis padres me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños, Hani tiene uno también -Dijo con sarcasmo sin apartar la vista al frente.

Asch! Tú siempre sos así...- Dijo Pepper poniendo su mano sobre el agarre de la puerta.- Alíen Cabezón- Murmuró Pepper viendo atravez de la ventana.

Por cierto Lizzy y Rhodey nos esperarán en la entrada del parque de diversiones. Dijo Pepper sin mirar a Eli.

Ok. Dijo Eli tras el volante, sonriendo a la pelirroja con pecas. "Tan terca como siempre" Pensó.

Al llegar al destino, tal como dijo Pepper ahí estaban los dos esperándolos. Pepper saludó desde el estacionamiento a sus amigos.

Ok, Rhodey, ¿Estás seguro que vendrá Tony al carnaval?

Oh, sí, ¿porque no vendría?. Si no le gusta ver a Pepper con otro chico.

Y ¿Crees que va arrastrar a Whitney hasta aquí?

Claro, Tony la traerá como excusa de una cita, solo para espiar a Pepper.

Ok, Perfecto, espero que vaya concordé al plan "Separar a Whitney de Tony y juntarla con Eli"

Es un nombre muy largo para un plan ¿no crees?

Bueno, sí, pero lo importante es que vaya bien esta noche.

Hola, Chicos ¿Están listo para divertirse? -Preguntó Pepper con entusiasmo.

Por supuesto. -Dijo Lizzy.

¿Qué esperamos?. -Dijo Rhodey. ¿A la reina de Inglaterra?. -Todos se rieron.

Los cuatro jóvenes ingresaron al parque de diversiones, se subieron a un montón de juegos, ingresaron a la casa de los espejos Lizzy a los dos minutos de entrar salió corriendo gritando, Rhodey se fue tras ella.

Lizzy ¿Te encuentras bien?. -Preguntó sentándose a la par de ella en una banca bajo un árbol.

Sí, estoy bien. -Dijo desviando la mirada. -Es solo que... nunca me gustó la casa de los espejos.

¿Por qué, Lizzy?. -Dijo agarrando su mano y apretando cálidamente.

Porque cuando era pequeña así me perdí y me asustó mucho estar yo sola, sentía que me observaban y en eso se fue la luz y sentí una voz de una mujer que no era mi mamá detrás de mí, me asuste y salí corriendo de allí. -Dijo con una mirada sombría y triste en sus ojos.

Lizzy, no debes de tener miedo, eso fue hace tiempo atrás. Si otra vez sucede eso y está esa mujer, yo estaré allí para protegerte. -Dijo Rhodey consolándola.

¿De verdad? -Dijo sonrojada viendo a Rhodey sonriéndole.

Lo prometo. -Dijo Rhodey sonriéndole. Los se quedaron viéndose hasta que poco se unieron en un beso. Después de un minuto Rhodey se separó de Lizzy. Esta abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo a Rhodey.

Lizzy, Me gustas mucho acepté ir contigo no por el plan sino por me gustas y espero que yo a ti también. Dijo Rhodey esperando la respuesta de ella, en eso Lizzy lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo atrae hacia ella besándolo de nuevo. **(Me gusta las parejas interraciales :D ).**

Tú también me gustas y mucho. Dijo Lizzy. Pero recuerda, estamos en una misión. -Dijo entre risitas.

** **En una cafetería****

¿En dónde se habrán metido aquellos dos?.- Preguntó Pepper como si obtuviera respuesta del chico coreano-americano.

No lo sé, se separaron de nosotros en la casa de los espejos. -Dijo Eli dándole un mordisco a sus tacos mexicanos (Me encantan los tacos son muy ricos xD). -Bueno de seguro, están por allí, en cualquier momento nos vamos a juntar con ellos.- Dijo Eli con la boca llena.

Eli, No hables con la boca llena. -Dijo Pepper golpeándolo con un cubierto.

Auchhh... Pepper ¿Porque siempre me pegas? (T-T)En eso ellos no se percatan de la presencia del mal.

Vaya, vaya, Miren a quien encontré, la "groupie" esta una cita. -Se burló con superioridad Whitney acercándose donde la pelirroja yacía sentada.

Whitney. -Escupió Pepper con rabia. -¿Acaso la casa embrujada se averió? ¿O no te dejaron entrar porque sos una experta en asustar?. -Tony se acerca dónde estaban y abraza a Whitney por detrás de la cintura.

Whitney, yo te perdí por unos segundos, por suerte te vi entrar en esta cafete... -Se detuvo y miró a Pepper fingiendo sorpresa.- Pepper, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pepper miró a Tony abrazando a Whitney, y se enfureció. Eli se percató, y Whitney sonrió con suficiencia viendo el rostro de la joven pelirroja. - Qué te importa, Tony.- Dijo Pepper muy enojada con él.

Oh, otra vez, Pep, ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?. -Dijo Tony "¿Por qué tanto se enoja conmigo?" Pensó inocentemente.

Déjala, mi pastelito, ¿No ves que la interrumpes en la única cita que tendrás en toda su vida? -Dijo Whitney. (Como me cae mal esta mujer 7 7)

Tu cállate, zorra mal nacida. -Bufó Pepper levantándose con ojos en llamas (Solo imagínenselo al estilo anime xD)

Bruja! -Gritó Whitney también con llamas en los ojos.

Ahh, ¿Así son todo el tiempo? -Preguntó Eli suspirando. (-. -')

Ni te lo imaginas.- Respondió Tony mirándolo y suspirando. En eso Whitney le da una cachetada.

Whitney! -Dijo Tony sujetándola ya que estaba a punto de darle otro. Pepper cayó sentada en la silla. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Perra, ¿Cómo te atreves? -Dijo levantándose de inmediato dispuesta a contraatacar. Pero Eli la sujetó por la cintura.

Pepper, tranquila! -Dijo Eli sujetándola muy fuerte pero si lastimarla.

NO! -gritó Pepper- Suéltame ahora mismo, Eli.

No lo haré, sabionda. -Dijo muy serio.

Vamos, pobre bruja, ¿Acaso quieres más? -Dijo Whitney. En eso Rhodey y Lizzy entran y ven el alboroto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la escena tensa alrededor de las dos chicas y los dos chicos sujetándolas para que no se agarren como gatos y perros.

Esto está muy mal. Dijo Lizzy.

Este Tony siempre arruina todo. -Rhodey espetó sabiendo que el plan no va a funcionar porque creen que la que se va a enojar con él será Pepper. Los chicos no pudieron contener más a las dos chicas. Y Pepper tiró a Whitney al piso.

Genial, pelea de chicas.- Dijo Happy disfrazado de detective. Después Whitney tomo el control sobre Pepper pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Pepper, le reventó el labio a Whitney haciéndola sangrar la pelea terminó tan rápido como había empezado. Whitney estaba en el piso y por no pasar como la que perdió fingió a llorar.

Tony, Pepper me lastimó, ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de una salvaje? -Dijo Whitney entre sollozos fingidos. Tony, miró muy furioso a Pepper.

Pepper, ¿Por qué le hiciste daño a Whitney? ¿ACASO QUE NO VES QUE LA LASTIMASTE?- Dijo gritándole a Pepper.

¿POR QUE ESTÁS DE SU LADO? ELLA EMPEZÓ, ME LASTIMÓ A MI PRIMERO. -Dijo Pepper a bordo de las lágrimas.

Stark, no le grites así a Pepper. -Dijo Eli levantándolo del suelo En eso Pepper no pudo evitar de llorar y huyó del lugar.

PEPPER! Espera! -Gritó Tony zafándose del agarre de Eli.

Mira lo que hiciste, Stark por defender a tu novia, le gritaste a Pepper. -Dijo Eli muy enojado.

No era mi intención, yo solo... Dijo Tony arrepentido de lo que hizo.

Tú nada, Stark. -Dijo Eli deteniéndose frente a la puerta. -No quiero que te vuelvas acercarte a Pepper, tú solo la lástimas. ¿Te queda claro? -Dijo saliendo dispuesto a encontrarla detrás del Rhodey y Lizzy.

Tony, lo arruinaste a lo grande. -Dijo Rhodey muy decepcionado antes del lugar. Tony no pudo hacer más que ayudar a Whitney establecer.

¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Tony, Whitney asintió.

Mucho mejor, gracias por defenderme, Tony. -Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

De nada Whit, sería mejor irnos -Dijo viendo que las personas lo miraban con repugnancia.

**En un lado del parque...**

No puedo creer que Tony haya defendido a Whitney, en vez de mí, ella empezó, no es justo. -Murmuró para sí misma. Sus lágrimas aun seguían bajando por su mejillas "Quizás debo de renunciar a el de una buena vez por todas" Pensó Pepper con un nudo en la garganta.

Sabionda, sabionda ¿Dónde estás? -Escucho a Eli gritando cerca donde ella estaba. Oh, ahí estás! - dijo saliendo entre la multitud de gente. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Es...estoy bien -Dijo Pepper desviando la mirada aun sollozando.

Ahghhh yo sé que no lo estás, Pepper. -Dijo agarrándola de la quijada suavemente haciéndola ver directo a sus ojos.

Oh, Eli... -Dijo Pepper ahora llorando sin nada que perder. -Soy una tonta, nunca debí enamorarme de él, soy una completa idiota... -Dijo Pepper abrazando a Eli con fuerza.

Pepper, no eres tonta ni idiota, eres mi amiga, Pepper, y enamorarse no es un error es lo más bello que hay en la vida. -Dijo Eli palmeando la espalda de Pepper.

Pero, Eli, ¿Nunca has tenido un amor unilateral? -Pepper preguntó.

Sí, he tenido, en este momento estoy viendo a la persona que quiero, llorando por alguien que no la mira como más que solo amigos. -Dijo Eli mirando que Pepper dejó sollozar.

Eli... yo -Dijo Pepper tratando decir algo pero no podía tenía un nudo en la garganta. Igual a Tony, Pepper no sabía a quién quería y a quien no. Está enamorada de Tony, pero también siente algo por Eli, que semanas atrás se dio cuenta. -Yo..o. -En eso Eli la besó al principio, Pepper aún tenía los ojos abiertos todavía húmedos por las lágrimas, solo que ahora dejó de brotar más lágrimas por el asombro que tenía de que Eli la haya besado. Poco a poco, Pepper cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso. Sin saber que alguien la estaba observando.

* * *

**Si, quieres saber quién estaba observando la escena, o si ya sabes quién es, Comentar... para que lo sepas en el próximo capítulo. Y si hay un error en la trama de la historia, si es muy confusa, etc. Se lo agradeceré mucho... :D  
**

**Tal vez no actualice el otro capitulo hasta la otra semana...**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Hola! Estoy de vuelta pero apenas, ha sida una semana larga para mí, les doy las gracias, por los comentarios, y a todos los que leen esta historia, disculpen por este capítulo pero lo hice cuando estaba acostada en cama ya que estaba resfriada que tuve que escribir en mi móvil, yo realmente quisiera que usted me diga si este capítulo esta bien o no... tengo mis dudas al respecto. Por favor leer mis otras historias, son buenas se lo aseguro ;)**

* * *

Minutos después de que Eli, Rhodey y Lizzy hayan ido tras Pepper, Tony se sentía enormemente culpable, por haber tratado así a Pepper. No dejaba de pensar si estaba bien o no, le preocupaba tanto Pepper que daría su vida por ella si es necesario. Fui un completo idiota. Ahora en definitiva Pepper no me perdonará por haberle gritado.

¿Tony? ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

¿Eh?... No -Dijo sombríamente.

¿Seguro? -Preguntó Whitney nuevamente, haciendo que Tony salga de sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Whitney ¿por qué le diste una cachetada a Pepper? -Dijo muy seco y severo.- ¿Qué te hizo ella para que tú la odies tanto y la trates así? -Dijo mirando a los ojos seriamente.

¿De qué me hablas?, yo no odio a tu amiguita y ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? -Pregunto Whitney con una pizca de celos en su voz.

Tú sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando Whitney. Y me preocupo por ella... porque... es mi amiga. -Dijo Tony dudando si esa era la verdad o era más que eso ni el mismo lo sabía.

Bueno eso no importa ya, Jajá, pero lo importante que al fin esa "groupie" obtuvo su merecido. -Dijo Whitney con una sonrisa torcida en su labios, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de la feria. Poco después deteniéndose notando que Tony no iba a la par de ella.

¿Groupie? -Dijo y bufó- Whitney no puedo seguir contigo si tratas así a mi amiga, ella no es ninguna groupie. Ella es la mejor amiga que he tenido, ella es muy diferente, no es como tú tan superficial que solo porque tienes lo que la mayoría de las chicas no posee trata a los demás como que no valen nada. Ella no es de esas chicas femeninas, que lloran al romperse una uña. Ella es Pepper, es la persona más dulce y tierna que he conocido, ella está siempre a mi lado sin importar las consecuencias...

Tony...

No me dejaste terminar Whitney. -Viendo que Whitney estaba lo engañó para gritarle a Pepper.

Desde la muerte de mi padre... pensé que estaría solo pero eso cambio ya que conocí a Pepper ella me sacó del pozo oscuro lleno de tristeza e ira conmigo mismo por lo que paso ese día. -Respiró hondo.- Whitney lo nuestro no puede seguir, ya que hasta ahora he dejado de ser un tonto al no darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Pepper. -Tragó saliva.- Espero que todavía seamos amigos. -Levantando una mano en trato de paz pero la bajó ya que Whitney se le quedó viendo con shock en sus ojos.- Espero que algún día me perdones por esto, Whit. -Dijo esto y salió corriendo en busca de la pelirroja.

Whitney se quedó perpleja observando que Tony la dejó e iba tras esa "groupie" hasta que poco a poco cerró una mano con rabia en un puño. -¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme por esa plebeya?- Haciendo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Con que eso es lo que quieres Tony? Pues, no me quedaré con los manos cruzadas, haré que tu amiguita me las pague por haberte alejado de mi- Murmuró con una mueca torcida.

Tony había buscado por todas partes, hasta le llamó un montón de veces pero sus llamadas nunca fueron contestadas por parte de Pepper. Entonces decidió usar su mochila de Iron Man para buscarla desde el cielo para así poder localizarla. Pero nada. Después de un rato de volar sobre el parque, decidió bajar y buscarla por tierra ya que la armadura no tenía carga suficiente para seguir volando por mucho tiempo. Bajo cerca de un lugar desolado, se quitó la armadura y dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose a la multitud. Miro alrededor, su mirada se clavó en la escena, se congeló al ver a Eli atrayendo a Pepper en un beso, notó que Pepper tenía los ojos abiertos ante el beso, Tony miró la escena por unos minutos en estado de shock, y miró que Pepper cerró sus ojos y con respondió el beso de Eli. Sintió una punzada en su pecho. No podía creerlo. Esa sensación de incapacidad, de derrota, de ver a su chica con otro hombre, lo comía por dentro. Tony se percató que se separaron y los miró hablar por un momento, y parecía que Eli le preguntó a Pepper que fuera su novia, y Pepper lo miró fijo y asintió con la cabeza. Y se dirigían hacia la dirección de Tony, por su parte Tony se escondió entre la multitud, cuando la pareja, ahora novios, se dirigían hacia la salida del parque con la ignorancia de que Tony presenció todo, mientras tanto Tony solo se abstuvo de observar con un dolor en su pecho, ver a la chica de sus sueños en brazos de otro. Su mirada se ensombreció.- Perdí a Pepper para siempre. -Dijo alejándose de la muchedumbre y regresando al lugar desolado convirtiéndose en Iron Man y volando directo a la armería, realmente se sentía un idiota. Después de un largo trayecto, Tony llegó a la armería. Miró a su alrededor, su angustia de haber perdido a Pepper aumentó, sin previo aviso, Tony se derrumbó llorando, en sus rodillas, dejando escapar un grito de dolor y desesperación. No podía dejarse por vencido tenía que luchar, ¿Pero cómo? Si Pepper esta con Eli ahora. Tony bloqueo la entrada de la sala de armas ya que no pensaba dar la cara otra vez al mundo. Trató de despejar sus pensamientos reparando sus armaduras pero era inútil, no podía, arrojó el soplete y las gafas hacia un lado. -Tengo que recuperar a Pepper, o por lo menos hacer que me perdone... y después recuperar a Pepper, vaya soy un genio. -Pensó con suficiencia, después de un rato quedó dormido en la mesa de trabajo.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Todo parecía normal para un día de clases, todos los estudiantes entraron a sus respectivas clases, Tony estaba en la física muy temprano para su gusto. Pero tenía un motivo noble y sincero el cual era pedir disculpa a una cierta chica de cabeza color zanahoria. Espero y espero hasta que la logró visualizarla. Sonrió y se dispuso a acercarse y tratar de hablar con ella pero sus intenciones fueron reducidas a polvo, literalmente, al ver la pelirroja entrando al salón sujetando la mano de Eli, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, "La he perdido por ser un ciego completo". Suspiró Tony y agachó la cabeza, en todas las clases, mejor dicho todo el día se sentía derrotado, así que decidió para la hora del almuerzo comer en otro lugar, ya que Rhodey le mencionó que ellos incluyendo a Hani comerían en la cafetería en vez de la azotea, como usualmente acostumbraban comer allí. Pero lo bueno es que podrá meditar todo lo que hizo y encontrar una manera de enmendarlo. Pero no predijo que alguien estaría en la azotea esperándolo.

¿Pepper? -Preguntó con asombro. -La pelirroja estaba tan distante en el horizonte, pero sonrió ante la voz muy cálida y masculina de Tony.

Hay, Tony -Dijo sonriendo sin mirarlo.

Pep, sé que últimamente te he estado pidiendo perdón a cada segundo, pero es por mi culpa por no tratarte como se debe con más respeto como mi amiga. Y ya sabes a donde voy con esto. -La chica solo se limitó a escuchar, ella estaba preparada para perdonarlo, pero ya no será lo mismo, en el punto que, ella ha renunciado a sus sentimientos hacia el no del todo, pero por ahora ella está muy confundida con sus sentimientos hacia los dos chicos que han tenido gran impacto en su vida.- Lo que quiero decir es que realmente lo siento por lo de ayer, estuve ciego en ese momento, no noté que Whitney lo hizo todo a propósito solo para hacerte daño. Pero no te preocupes, por ella.

Tony, yo no sé qué decir... -Trataba de evitar la mirada profunda de Tony, pero no podía. Para terminar con la situación incómoda para ella, se propuso "salir" (Recuerden que es la azotea de la academia) del lugar. Cuando estaba a 5 metros de distancia de Tony ahora.- Tony no te preocupes, siempre serás mi amigo sin importar de cómo me trate Whitney. -Dijo a punto de regresar a las clases.

Terminé con Whitney. -Dijo Tony viendo hacia Stark Internacional. -Pepper sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y se aproximó a Tony.

¿Qué? -Exclamó la pelirroja con asombro y preocupación.

Terminé con ella... -Acercándose hacia ella. La miró por varios segundos con dulzura, inclinó su cabeza dispuesto a besarla, estaba tan cerca de besarla y lo más increíble que Pepper estaba dispuesta a ser besada, sabiendo que ahora está con Eli. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros. Hasta que...

* * *

**Wyaaaaaa! Corté la escena en el mejor momento si quiere saber si se besan o no, comentar... xD lol...**

**Siguiente capítulo Pepper ensayando con sus amigas para la fiesta del sábado. Acepto sugerencias para que tipo de canción quieren que baile y cante Pepper y sus amigas.**

**PD: Si se preguntan por qué se relata de este modo pues por la simple manera que tengo que detallar los sucesos antes del baile o fiesta informal. ¿Y por qué no actualizo conforme a los días? Pues porque he estado con un resfriado que no me dejó acercarme a la PC, y este capítulo lo realicé el día viernes. Y en el comprimidor de archivos de libros electrónicos de mi móvil. Y créanme después de escribirlo un capítulo tengo que revisarlo dos veces en la PC para que no lleve demasiados errores... hago lo mejor que puedo pero lo mejor de todo esto es que me ha enseñado a tener paciencia conmigo misma y las cosas que me rodean. Y por favor lean Ruin de Haytar96 está super...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, bueno, este... se me olvidó que escribir... xD ahah este gracias por los comentarios me ayudan mucho y Dru, perdóname pero no hallaba como hacer un encuentro a muerte con Tony y Eli, pero creo que lo hice inconsciente, en algunos capítulo atrás, pero espero que este capítulo se más o menos lo que tú imaginabas que fuera. Al principio tenía la idea inicial como tú comentaste, pero se me borró de mi cabeza... No te preocupes voy a tratar de conseguir más inspiración en los dramas que he visto.**

Hasta qué...

Ring Ring! -Tocó el timbre haciendo a los estremecerse. Pepper estaba muy asustada y confundida, salió del lugar corriendo.

Pep, espera yo no... -Tony exclamó extendiendo su mano para tratar de alcanzar a la joven. - Vaya, Stark lo hiciste de nuevo y ahora ¿Que va a pensar Pepper de mí?

**Mientras tanto con Pepper.**

Salió corriendo, no podía evitar sus lágrimas de confusión y de... (Hay le agregan otra emoción xD) Pepper bajó lentamente ahora tratando de asimilar o de comprender lo sucedido.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó que chocó con alguien.

Huh! Lo siento no me fijé por donde iba. -Dijo Pepper tratando de ocultar su cara.

El chico alto de atuendo deportivo verde miró de reojo a la chica y rápidamente se dió cuenta que era la pelirroja hiperactiva.

Pepper, ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó el niño sonriente al que le llaman Happy. Claramente preocupado por su amiga.

Happy, estoy bien no te preocupes -Dijo la pelirroja corriendo a su siguiente clase.

¿Huh? ¿Qué le sucede a Pepper? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que vi ayer? – Se preguntó recordando lo de ayer.

**Flashback... (-. -)**

Después de la épica pelea Happy (recuerden que iba disfrazado) segundos después que Eli fue tras Pepper, Happy lo siguió hasta un pequeño un lugar concurrido de personas.

Eli sintió que alguien lo seguía. Se dió la vuelta para ver. En eso Happy se esconde en un puesto de Perros calientes. -Mmmmm?- Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta que llego donde Pepper. Happy se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Miró que Pepper estaba desconsolada y herida, y lo que vio le impresionó más, Pepper correspondió el beso de Eli. Y vio que el mismo Tony presenció la escena. Los ojos de Happy se abrieron como platos ver a Stark. "Oh, esto está mal" Pensó Happy viendo que la pareja. Se iba tras la multitud y que Tony salió corriendo del lugar, Happy lo siguió, Tony despareció en un callejón. "STARK espera" Gritó tratando de pasar entre la multitud. Cuando finalmente logró salir de la multitud, Happy siguió la dirección que Tony tomó pero al llegar al callejón no lo encontró "¿Pero cómo desapareció?" Pensó Happy rascando la parte superior de su frente. -"Cielo santo, y ahora que va a pasar entre ellos" -Se dijo así mismo. -Hum, tengo que hacer algo al respecto-

**Fin del Flashback (Discúlpenme por el flashback tan pobre U_u)**

Pepper había entrado a la clase de gimnasia, trató que limpiar sus emociones de ella, pero estaba muy confundida ahora "¿Que fue eso?" -Se preguntó mentalmente. "¿Por qué lo hizo?" "¿Acaso es para darle celos a Whitney?" "¿O le gusto a Tony?"- Sacudió la cabeza ante tal idea. -"Ah, Pepper no seas estúpida"

-Señorita Potts no se distraiga! - Grito la maestra de Gimnasia. Hani que estaba corriendo notó que Pepper estaba diferente a diferencia de hoy en la mañana.

"Hum... ¿Qué rayos le está pasando?" Pensó ella con intriga. "Sea lo que sea tiene que ver con un cierto chico que conozco". Y desvió la mirada de Pepper y siguió corriendo.

"ASHH, ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? -Pensó con fatiga. "Sube Pepper tu puedes" -Se dijo mentalmente. Tratando de subir, pero desafortunadamente resbaló y cayó sentada.

-"SEÑORITA POTTS ¿Que rayos le sucede? ¿Porque no sube la soga? -Gritó la entrenadora.

Lo siento, entrenadora. -Exclamó poniéndose de pie.

Haga 50 lagartijas AHORA! -exclamó la versión Hulk femenina humana.

Si Señora. -Dijo tirándose al suelo.- 1, 2, 3. -Dijo con subiendo y bajando.

Vamos rápido! -Gritó.

4... 5... 6... Sie...te -Soltó en cansancio total, cayéndose con su propi peso al suelo.

Empiece de nuevo! Pero esta vez sin detenerse -Gritó otra vez la entrenadora.

"AHG, me dolerá todo el cuerpo mañana" -Pensó con esfuerzo.

7, 8, 9, 10, 11, muy bien siga así. -Dijo con una sonrisa la señora entrenadora.

Treinta y nueve lagartijas más tarde.

Muy bien chicas, terminó la clase. Ahora muevan su trasero hacia las duchas. -Gritó la maestra Valeria estremeciendo a las jóvenes.

Sí, señor. -Dijeron todas.

Es señora -Dijo enojada por haberle dicho "SEÑOR".

Si, señora entrenadora. -Gritaron con temor.

Bueno, ¿qué esperan? ¿Una oferta de zapatos? Muévanse ya. -Todas salen corriendo hacia las dichosas duchas femeninas.

Pepper entró a la que le correspondía, y poco a poco todas iban entrando, y después de un rato casi todas ya se iban ido.

-Pepper,¿ ya vas a salir? –Preguntó Hani con un maletín lleno de ropa deportiva. –Date prisa que debemos e ensañar el baile.

Pepper estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no sabía qué hacer, está enamorada de Tony, pero no sabe si también está enamorada de Eli, o es que eso quiere creer. Tal vez, confundió sus sentimientos hacia los dos. Mientras el agua flui directo hacia el ducto de salida, Pepper suspiró, no podía saber si eso era o no, sin importar que Hani le gritó desde afuera de las duchas ella seguía allí tan sumergida en esos sentimientos, se sentía muy vacía por dentro en ese momento.

PEPPER! –Gritó por última vez ya casi molesta.

¿Qué? –Preguntó la pelirroja saliendo de la ducha. Muy enfadada evitando la mirada de su amiga realmente no quería ser molestada o charlar de eso.

Ashh… no me grites, solo porque estás confundida. –En eso Pepper se detiene en seco.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy confundida?.-Preguntó enarcando una ceja. "¿Acaso se me nota fácilmente?" -Se preguntó mentalmente. –Yo nunca te he dicho nada de nada.

-Pues, ¿crees que fácilmente puedes ocultar tu malestar ante una situación? Especialmente cuando se trata de lo que siente hacia cierta persona que tú y ambas conocemos, y sabemos bien que no es mi hermano. Sino tú mejor amigo. –En eso Pepper cierra de golpe su casillero, se pone enfrente de Hani. Pepper yo sé muy bien que estás muy confundida. Pero créeme, él nunca se va a fijar en ti, más ahora. ¿Te acuerdas de la propuesta que te hice? Hace unas semanas….

**Flashback….**

Pepper estaba en unos de esos ensayos de las chicas, le gustó verlas bailar y cantar aunque no era en inglés que cantará a Pepper le gustaba. (Esto fue cuando Pepper se enojó con Tony y después de la lucha entre Iron Man y Hombre de Titanio.) En esa tarde, hacía un calor que se podía decir que era como el desierto de Sahara… literalmente. Pepper para olvidar todo de que hizo Tony el día anterior. Decidió aceptar la invitación de las chicas para ir a su ensayo. Aunque Pepper no tenía pensado bailar ni nada, aunque Hani la invitó a bailar un poco.

Pepper, ¿Segura que no quieres bailar un poco? Verás que te hará olvidar todo… lo que pasó ayer. –Preguntó Lizzy extendiéndole una mano a la pelirroja para que bailara una canción.

Oh, Lizzy no sé… No soy buena aprendiendo coreografías que digamos, ni mucho bailar bien, además tengo pies izquierdos. –Terminó Pepper suspirando.

Oh, vamos me dirás que no puedes… -Preguntó Hani. –¿Nunca has bailado antes? –Preguntó dudando lo que decía Pepper. –Entonces vas a aprender hoy… -Dijo levantándola de su asiento.

Oh, Hani…. No puedo te digo la verdad… -gritó eufóricamente.

Vamos, no será difícil, esta es una coreografía sencilla. No se necesita mucha ciencia. –Terminó diciendo Hani, cambiando la canción a otra. Esta es una de mis favoritas, es Genie de SNSD. (No sé si aquí funcionan los link pero les dejaré este…) (Y si no lo buscan en You tube como Genie de Girls Generation. Y de preferencia lo buscan subtitulado en español.) La canción empezó a sonar. No soy buena haciendo song-fic… y no sé si este capítulo es un song-fic pero si no lo es me lo dicen ya que creo que se trata más de realizar un baile. (Por cierto esta canción también está en japonés , en caso les gusta el **jpop.**

**Dime tu deseo, Dime el deseo que se encuentra**

**En tu corazón,**

**Dime lo que está en tu mente, mírame a mí, soy**

**Tu genio, tus sueños, tu genio.**

**Pasea tus sueños, estoy a tu lado, en el asiento**

**Del pasajero. (?)**

**Antes de partir, tira todo lo que sea que conduce**

**Tu deseo,**

**Incluso se siente como si tu corazón estuviera a  
punto de explotar,  
incluso se siente como ser llevado por el viento,  
ahora, en estos momentos, el mundo es tuyo.**

Si, te amo, confía en mí en cualquier momento,  
sueños, pasión, quiero dártelos a ti.  
Soy una chica que te quiere conceder tu deseo,  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por ti, chico)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus deseos)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus sueños)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por el mundo)

En eso Pepper seguía de reojo los paso de las chicas, al principio era muy complicado estirar el pies con elegancia, pero eso cambió cuando empezó acostumbrarse a ese paso casi imposible de ejecutar.

**Dime tu deseo, ¿No te has cansado de aburrirte**

**En estos días?**

**¿Estás acostumbrado a un estilo de vida normal?**

**Despierta!**

**Yo soy tu súper star!, tú estrella brillante!**

**Superstar!**

**El sonido de tu corazón temblando como una Harley**

**Confía en mí con tu cuerpo**

**Ahora! este mundo es tu escenario,**

**Una ola que es como un océano de aplausos , en mi corazón**

**Tu estas caliente, soy tu camino, por siempre y siempre**

**Tu mayor fan.**

**Hey! dime que es lo que necesitas! dime lo que esperas**

-Pepper ahora agarró el paso a la perfección. –Ves, no es tan difícil. –Dijo regresando con un sombrero de marinero y colocándolo en la cabeza de Pepper. Siguieron así hasta que se detuvo la canción por un momento, Pepper al principio pensó que ya había terminado. En eso Hani levanta la mano y dice: **DJ! Póngala de nuevo!** –Imitando la voz de la que lo dice.

**Si, te amo, confía en mí en cualquier momento, Sueños,  
pasión, quiero dártelos a ti.  
Soy una chica que te quiere conceder tu deseo,  
Dime tu deseo! te amo! , soy tu música, te amo! Eres mi  
alegría!  
Te amo! quiero ser tu buena suerte!  
(Dime tu fantasía sin ocultarla, Soy un Genio, te  
mostraré el camino,  
dime los deseos que tú tienes ocultos sin ocultarlos,  
Soy tu Genio, te los concederé)**

Pepper ahora se incorporaba de nuevo ya que perdió el paso, imitando la voz de las intérpretes de la canción, Pepper sentía una nueva y grata experiencia, nunca en su vida había cantado y bailado al mismo tiempo, tal vez bailando al estilo libre pero nunca con una coreografía. Ahora todas cambiando de posición , quedando así, Pepper en medio de las dos. –¿Lista para el final?. –Preguntó Lizzy, Pepper asintió.

**Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por ti, chico)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus deseos)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus sueños)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por el mundo)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por ti, chico)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus deseos)**

Al terminar la canción, Pepper se sintió de lo mejor, la canción decía algo que Pepper había pensado hacer en caso de que Tony estuviera enamorada de él, ella sería el genio, haría todo lo que estuviera al alcance para que Tony fuera feliz, como dice la canción ella es su mayor fan literalmente. Pepper se sentó sobre sus rodillas contra la pared de la sala de ensayos. Hani se le acercó y se sentó a la par de ella. –¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo? –Preguntó dándole una botella de agua. Pepper la miró con cansancio pero asintió alegremente.

Si, al principio pensé que no me perdería al principio de la canción, pero me sorprendí a misma ya que nunca había bailado así. Nunca… fue divertido. Pero la próxima ponga una canción que no corte así. –Ambas se rieron

Ok… -Dijo viendo a Lizzy y luego miró a Pepper.

¿Pepper?

Sí… Hani –Dijo abanicándose con la mano.

Lizzy y yo hemos, te vimos como aprendiste tan rápido los pasos y la letra que… decidimos pedirte que por favor ,si quieres unirte a nuestro grupo

Pepper miró a ambas con un brillo en sus ojos. –Ehhmmm… no sé la vida de un artista es muy difícil… ya saben tienen ensayos de baile de letra tienen que mantener una imagen, evitar paparazis cosas por el estilo…

Entonces ¿es un no? –Preguntó triste Lizzy.

¿Qué? No… lo que quise decir es que necesito tiempo para pensarlo, aunque me gustaría mucho estar en su grupo, pero necesito ver qué sucede con mi vida. Ya saben a lo que me refiero..

No te preocupes te entendemos muy bien, en estos momentos quieres ver si ocurre algo entre tú y ese chico –Dijo Hani con la ignorancia que Pepper se sonrojó ante el comentario. –Pero recuerda que nuestra propuesta sigue en pie, cuando quieras entrar al grupo. Serás bienvenida… -Dijo levantándose y a proseguir con el ensayo. –Pepper, ¿Te gustaría bailar un poco más? –preguntó Hani poniéndose en posición. Pepper la miró por unos segundos y se levantó siguieron bailando.

**Fin del flashback…..**

Bueno, dime que piensas…. –Preguntó Hani. Pepper estaba en una lucha interna. No sabía que decir. Hani notó su estado. –Pepper será mejor que lo digas en otra oportunidad, veo que aún no te decides, vamos Lizzy nos espera en la salida, sabes cuánto se enoja cuando la hacen esperar.

Está bien, Hani lo siento, -Dijo agachando su cabeza.

Pepper no hay problema, sé que es difícil decidir, incluso fue para mí renunciar por el chico que yo amé. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que él amaba a otra, y si él era feliz con ella, entonces yo seré feliz por el hecho que esté feliz. –Dijo tratando de animar a Pepper. –Recuerda deja libre lo que tanto amas, y si no regresa a ti desde un principio nunca te perteneció. Solo dale el tiempo al tiempo.

Ah, supongo que tienes razón ante eso, tal vez me mal interpreté las cosas con Tony. –Se dijo así misma. –"Pero , ¿Por qué me dijo que había terminado con Whitney?" –Pensó para sí misma. Saliendo del gimnasio, las dos chicas iban conversando de cosas de chicas, la cruzar la esquina. Pepper se detuvo detrás de Hani. –¿Que sucede? –Preguntó la pelirroja chocando con la espalda de Hani. Miró hacia la dirección donde Hani puso su atención. Quedó en shock, al ver a Eli besando a Whitney, Pepper le dio un remordimiento enorme. Y salió corriendo del lugar. Hani trató de detenerla pero Pepper se soltó del agarre de la chica. Eli después apartó a Whitney de él. Y la miró con una mirada de asombro.

-Whitney ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué me besaste? –Preguntó mirándola con enojo.

-Pues, porque me gustas… -Dijo Whitney sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Whitney… gracias, pero estoy con Pepper ahora… no la cambiaría nada en el mundo. –Dijo viendo que su hermana estaba allí enfrente. –hermana, esto es un mal entendido.

No me lo debes de decir a mí, sino a….

¿Pepper? Me vio con Whitney. .-Imaginándose lo peor. –Tengo que encontrar a Pepper y explicarle todo y con suerte me perdone. –Dijo corriendo alejándose de la academia. –Soy un fatán.

Mientras con Whitney y Hani…

Cuñada… ¿Por qué me miras así? –Dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la chica. Esta la miró con repugnancia.

¿Cuñada? A mí no me engañas Whitney.. ¿Qué tienes en contra con Pepper? –Pregunto aparentemente interesada en descubrir todo detrás de esta rivalidad con Pepper.

-¿Quieres saber? Pues ella me quitó a mi mejor amigo, ella ocupó el espacio mío en la vida de Tony, lo peor fue que apartó a Tony de mi… Por eso la odio tanto... –Hani miró a Whitney.

Pues, Whitney. –Dijo Hani suspirando –Ella no lo apartó de ti, fuiste tú misma… y además no le puedes echar la culpa a Pepper que Tony haya terminado contigo, tu misma te lo buscaste, siendo una arpía lo alejaste de ti… y no quiero que te desquites con ella o si no… -Dijo Hani escupiendo sus amenazas. Y finalmente se retiró. Dejando a Whitney Stane con una sonrisa torcida.

-Crees que tus amenazas me harán parar… pues te equivocas … Pepper me la pagará…recuperaré lo que me quitó… (A partir de aquí les recomiendo que lean escuchando esta canción de fondo. watch?v=WaFyoyqFxI0 )

_**Mientras tanto en un lugar de new york…**_

Pepper corría sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, corrió sin rumbo alguno, quería estar sola. Quería pensar que lo que vio solo era una alucinación producida por el estrés. Se subió a un bus, ella se fue hacia un asiento y se sentó junto a la ventana. Recostó su cabeza sobre el vidrio helado de la ventana, viendo hacia el vacío. "Primero Tony, ahora Eli" –Pensó limpiándose sus lágrimas. "¿Que debo de hacer?" "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" "¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz?" "¿Por qué a mí?" "¿Por queeee?" –Dijo ahora llorando, para su suerte no había nadie dentro del autobús. Se sentía traicionada… herida y usada como que fuera un objeto que al arruinarse, se desecha fácilmente. Pepper pasó un momento allí hasta que decidió, ir a ensayar y no preocuparse por nada ya que el sábado seria la fiesta. Además no podía defraudar a las chicas ya que les prometió cantar con ella. Se limpió las lágrimas y miró su reflejo en el ventanal. "A partir de ahora, ya no seré lastimada. No dejaré que se apropien de mi fácilmente." "nunca más" "Esconderé mi corazón en la oscuridad para que nadie lo vuelva a lastimar." –En eso sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón. –¿Hola? –Preguntó cómo haciéndose la fuerte.

Pepper? Soy yo, Eli

Quien es Eli? No lo conozco se equivocó de número..

Pepper escucha, lo que viste fue un mal entendido… Whitney me agarró y me besó, te juro que yo no fui..

Así te digo una cosa Eli, no quiero ver tu cara, nunca más, terminamos… -Dijo colgando y enjugándose las lágrimas. Se tapó la boca con la mano. Y lloró en silencio.

Con Hani y Lizzy. En el anochecer.

¿Dónde estará Pepper? –Preguntó Lizzy a su amiga que acaba de entrar sin su amiga pelirroja.

Pepper no va a venir a ensayar hoy..

Quien dice que no voy a ensayar. –Dijo Pepper sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Pepper! –Gritó Lizzy corriendo como una niña pequeña hacia los brazos de su madre.

Haga… Lizzy me asfixias… -Dijo cerrando un ojo por la falta de oxígeno y libertad de moverse.

Oh, lo siento… Qué bueno que viniste.

Si pensé que no vendrías… ya sabes por lo de hace rato. –Dijo Hani con su sonrisa, que desvaneció al ver el rostro triste de la pelirroja. –No quise decir eso… Pepper perdóname. Pepper asintió lentamente levantado la cabeza.

No te preocupes, estoy bien –Dijo Pepper tratando de ser fuerte. –Bien que esperamos, empecemos con el ensayo que mañana es el gran día.

**Entonces… este perdón por no actualizar… la internet ha estado muy lenta por el clima de aquí y no tuve tiempo por la presiones de todo tipo tanto académico, como sentimental…. Por favor comenten, me gusta que me digan en que estoy mal, para así tenerlo muy en cuenta en mis futuras historias.**

**Ah, por cierto si ustedes le gustan tanto la serie como yo… En Facebook CriXar creo una página de Iron Man Aventuras de hierro. Busquen la fan page de la siguiente manera. Iron Man, Aventuras de hierro-fans Allí nos pueden enviar por el inbox sus peticiones. Denle like por favor… así estaremos en contacto con nuestros lectores. :0**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota de la autora: Okay…. Primeramente gracias por estar pendiente de mí y mis historias, realmente lo siento mucho por haber dejado esta historia a un lado, realmente no tengo ninguna excusa para sostener mis motivos porque no trabajaba en este, suena un poco estúpido, pero realmente se me habían nublado las ideas de esta historia, pero no se preocupen encontré la inspiración viendo unos cuantos dramas por allí y también traté de recordar experiencias de mis días cuando era una adolescente de 14 años para hasta la fecha.. Lean y disfruten…**_

–Pepper, ¿Dónde estás? te estamos esperando en mi casa…. –Dijo Hani angustiada por que se le estaba haciendo tarde para el baile de esta noche. –Te dije que no fueras al centro de la cuidad… -Exclamó Hani por la tardanza de su amiga.

–Ya voy… no te preocupes, ¿Y tu hermano está allí? Necesito hablar con el… –Pepper contestó abriéndose paso por las calles del time Square.

–Si él está aquí, me alegra que ustedes dos hayan vuelto. Mi hermano pueda que sea egocéntrico y un poco arrogante pero él sabe muy bien cuando algo es culpa de él.

–Espera un momento, ¡TAXI! –Dijo corriendo con dificultad hacia el auto amarillo con rumbo a la residencia Lee. –Te llamó dentro de un rato. –Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor por los tacones que andaba puesto. Para la fiesta de esta noche, Pepper traía puesto un vestido azul corto y ajustado resaltando sus curvas, traía unos aretes de argolla medianos, y por supuesto sus tacones azules, su cabello estaba tenía un movimiento fresco y muy chic, con un flequillo que cubría la mitad de su ceja la cual le daba un toque de misterio y fantasioso. Pepper llegó a su destino, se bajó del taxi y subió las escaleras. Tocó la puerta, rápidamente Lizzy la abrió y la envolvió en un abrazo.

–Pepper, llegaste… –Dijo cerrando la puerta y separándose de ella. –Te ves espectacular.

–Gracias, Liz tú también te ves asombrosa. ¿Estamos listas para la fiesta?

–Me alegra verte de buen humor, Pepper. –Dijo Hani bajando las escaleras con ropa casual para la fiesta.

–Hani, ¿Vas a ir así vestida?

–Sí, ya que a Happy se le olvidó pedir un Dj para la fiesta, así que yo me propuse para hacerlo.

–Entonces significa que ¿No haremos nuestro punto artístico? –Preguntó Pepper, claramente preocupa y un poco molesta a la vez ya que se había matado los últimos días ensayando.

–Noooo, tonta, Happy me cubrirá en el momento que nos toque hacer nuestro punto. Bien creo que es hora de irnos. –Dijo Hani pero ven que Eli estaba mirando desde las escaleras. –Hummm… Liz necesito que me ayudes con algo en la cocina.

– ¿Qué? Pero… -Dijo siendo arrastrada directo a la cocina. –Eli solo observó a Pepper por unos momentos.

–Vaya, vaya, al parecer esta noche estás muy callado. –Dijo Pepper, acercándose a él. Le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eli quedó inmóvil viendo a Pepper.

–Jajá, pues es porque esta noche te veré bailar en la fiesta. –Guiñándole un ojo. –Entonces ¿Vamos? El joven asintió y le tendió la mano muy caballerosamente.

–Chicas ya es hora. –Gritó Pepper saliendo de la casa. Las chicas salieron de la cocina, Lizzy iba comiendo un pan tostado.

-¿Qué? –Dijo inocentemente Lizzy. Todos se miraron entre sí y fulminaron con la mirada a Lizzy. – ¿Quieren?

No, ¿A quién se le ocurre comer cuando está a punto de salir? –Preguntó Hani. El cuarteto salió de la casa y viajaron en el auto de Hani.

–Hani, ¿Crees que puedes pasar sacando a Rhodey a esta dirección? Me dijo que nos esperaría allí, ya que mandó a arreglar su auto hoy. –Preguntó Lizzy entregándole un papel.

–Ok, pero me deberás una. –Dijo tomando rumbo directo al lugar el cual era un cuadra antes del templo Makluan. Hani condujo y se detuvo. –Muy calle poniente sur. –Y efectivamente Rhodey se encontraba allí esperando. Pepper se preocupó mucho al notar que Tony no estaba con él, usualmente él siempre está con su amigo, con su hermano, pero hoy no fue así.

–Hola, Rhodey. –Dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa.

–Hola, Liz. Hola chicos. –Todos al parecer se percataron que el genio adolescente no estaba con Rhodey. Pepper quería preguntar por el pero no podía, ya que esto podría ser malinterpretado por Eli. Pero para su suerte, Lizzy preguntó.

–Hey, ¿Dónde está Tony? –Preguntó Lizzy como quitándole las palabras de la boca a Pepper.

–Pues, él me dijo que no vendría, tenía trabajo que hacer. –Rhodey y Pepper sabían a qué tipo de trabajo. Hani miró por el espejo del copiloto y miró el reflejo en el momento que Rhodey mencionó a Tony, y también notó que Eli miró a Pepper en ese momento y la miró por varios segundos.

–En serio, ¿En que trabajará tanto Tony? Pepper… –Preguntó Hani. Haciendo que Pepper levantará la vista. Rhodey entró en la segunda cabina. El auto arrancó.

–Ya sabes, él es un genio, y los genios siempre están ocupados creando cosas. –"Pero, aunque es normal en Tony, quedarse en la armería y diseñar cosas, algo está mal." –Pepper estaba tan preocupada por Tony, aunque el haya sido así con ella las últimas semanas y más todavía cuando la confundió en la azotea ese día. ¿Por qué se comportó así con ella? ¿Acaso era la manera de expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella? ¿O era imaginación de Pepper? Realmente no lo sabía. Pepper sacó su celular.

–"Tony, ¿Dónde estás? ¿No piensas a ir al baile?" –Envió Pepper el mensaje.

–"No, no pienso ir. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, además le estoy siguiendo el paso a Hombre de Titanio. Diviértete en el baile. "

–"¿Seguro?"

–Seguro… además no quiero ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

–Es eso o que no tienes pareja?

–No no es eso… es por otro motivo.

– ¿Qué motivo?

Tony miró su celular realmente estaba dudando responderle, realmente por qué no quería ir a la fiesta era porque no quería ver a Pepper con otro chico que no sea el, realmente no podía hacer nada con eso, Pepper lo había dejado claro con su silencio en la azotea aquel día.

–"Que estoy muy cansado, realmente estado como loco monitoreando si hay peligro o no, no sé qué está tramando hombre de titanio."

–"Bien, si quieres te puedo ayudar"

–No, no te preocupes yo puedo solo, diviértete dales saludes a todos de mi parte.

––Ya llegamos! ––Dijo Hani en un canto. Pepper estaba tan distraída mensajeando con Tony que no se percató de que ya habían llegado a la academia del mañana. –Bueno, es hora chicos. –Dijo saliendo del auto después de los demás.–Es temprano por suerte llegue a tiempo para empezar con los preparativos finales, ósea escoger la música que se sonará la noche de hoy. Nos vemos dentro de quince minutos. –Dijo Hani adelantándose al gimnasio, los chicos iban juntos con sus respectivas parejas Rhodey y Lizzy muy acaramelados, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Pepper y Eli. Pepper iba unos paso adelantes muy distraída, pensando en Tony, realmente no podía quitarse las palabras que fueron dichas ese día.

–Pepper, espérame. ¿Pasa algo? Te notó un poco diferente hoy.

– ¿Cómo que diferente?

–Pues, te miró como algo te inquieta, y no te mantiene tranquila.

–No, no es eso, es lo qué…

– ¿Es Tony? ¿Cierto?

– ¿Qué? No, no es él.

–Pepper, no me engañas yo sé muy bien que te preocupas por el… pues claro es tu mejor amigo, desde que yo me distancie de ti.

–Pues, si me siento mal por él, no se divierte como un adolescente normal, con sus trabajos de laboratorios, y esto que él es un chico multimillonario, usualmente personas así lo pasan de fiesta. Pero el no, últimamente ha estado metido en esa cueva de tecnología. –Dijo Pepper recodando lo solo que puede estar Tony en este momento, sus dos amigos prefieren ir a la fiesta en vez de ayudarlo con las cosas del Equipo Iron Man.

–_Atención, la fiesta que todos han estado esperando empezará en menos de 15 minutos. –_Anunció Hani con el parlante.

–Vamos, será mejor que entremos al salón del baile. –Eli jaló a Pepper.

En la armería con Tony…

–Computadora, ¿Ha habido noticias de hombre de titanio?

–negativo, no se ha recibido ninguna noticia del hombre de titanio. –Tony suspiró en decepción y se sentó en el sofá. Miró alrededor del lugar solo miraba el vacío, a excepción que había unas cuantas cosas.

–"Qué aburrido, tal vez vaya a esa fiesta…" –Pensó Tony dudando si ir o no ir a la fiesta de la Academia. Cuando finalmente se decidió sonó las alarmas de alerta. "Oh, genial… cuando ya había decidido divertirme un poco y olvidar todo lo que pasó" –Tony se dirigió al Mark II y salió volando a buscar a Hammer. – ¿Dónde estará ese villano de paco tía? –Murmuró sobrevolando la ciudad.

– ¿De pacotia? Aquí, el único de pacotia eres tú, Iron Man. –Espetó Hombre de Titanio con su voz metálica atacando por la espalda a Iron Man.

–Ahora, ¿Qué tramas? Hombre de Titanio. ¿Qué hacías en el central park el otro día? –Dijo escupiendo su furia justiciera.

–Ummm, ya sabes lo de siempre causarte problemas Iron Man. –En eso Iron Man aprovecha y le dispara su UniBeam haciendo que hombre de titanio caiga al suelo, Iron Man no se dio cuenta que llegaron a parar su lucha en las afueras de la Academia del mañana.

–Gracias, por preocuparte por mí, pero no contestaste a mi pregunta.

–Bien te lo diré… más bien no te lo diré. –Rio malvadamente. –Al fin, podré derrotarte Iron Man. –Hombre de titanio disponiéndose atacar. Hombre de titanio disparó una bola de luz tan brillante que no se podría ver hacia él.

**¿Será el fin de Iron Man? ¿Podrá Tony llegar al baile? ¿Pepper se unirá al grupo de las chicas? ¿Y a Seúl para debutar como cantante? Y lo más importante… que sucederá después de su participación en el festival? Lo sabrás! Muy pronto…**

**Okay… no sé si algunos de ustedes han oído escuchar o han visto algo de la nueva serie de Nickelodeon, la cual es la secuela de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang? Pues me gustó mucho ver esa serie, que cuando me enteré que había otra seria la cual es Avatar: La leyenda de Korra, quedé enamorada de esa serie, tiene mucha acción y sobre todo amor xD Creo que me he convertido una Makorra xD (Mako y Korra) Me encanta esta nueva serie, la amo, y me gustaría saber si alguien ya ha visto la segunda temporada de esta en ingles y en donde, me muero por verla nuevamente en mi tele o en inter… Por fa si alguien sabe, me dice… Por cierto les recomiendo leer fic de esta serie hay de todo tipo de los normales hasta los lemon, me quedo con los normales, los lemon no me gustan, mucho pero escribir de eso lo considero, pero no me gusta. Bien Leer y comentar… **

**Por cierto quiero su opinión si creen que debería escribir un fic de Avatar la leyenda de korra, Y si me animo a hacerlo, apóyenme. xD**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota de la Autora: Bien otro capítulo listo para leer, disfruten… y no olviden comentar. XD**_

_**Por cierto gracias a todos por comentar, sé qué lo que leerán será muy difícil de entender, ya que tiene un giro inesperado… ah la canción la escuchan, va traducida… si no le gusta quítele el sonido y solo lea los subtítulos. Ah y la canción de Candy men no está bien traducida así que ahora en adelante las canciones en inglés las escribiré en inglés xD De todos los capítulos que he escribido este es el más largo, por cierto a los que me piden que continúe con la poción del amor y jugando con el tiempo, los continuaré después de terminar esta xD Y Pepper que?**_

Cuando Hombre de titanio disparó una luz cegadora iluminó en los alrededores.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Se preguntó Tony sin poder ver por la luz excesiva, para su suerte algo salió mal, con el artefacto que Hombre de titanio había activado.

–No, no esto no me está pasando. –Dijo Hombre de Titanio viendo que no salió como deseaba, el artefacto era un tele trasportador interdimensional, el cual diseño con motivos de acabar con Iron Man o más bien deshacerse de él mandándolo a un agujero negro. –NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. –Dijo Hammer –NO, esto no me puede estar pasando. Hammer por miedo de ser tragado por el agujero, se expulsó a sí mismo, de la armadura de titanio. Y dándose su identidad por descubierto.

–HAMMER? –Preguntó Iron Man sorprendido. –Así que el CEO de HAMMER Industries era hombre de titanio, vaya incluso a mí me engañaste. –Dijo Iron Man. Se detuvo al ver que el agujero temporal se había cerrado provocando una fuerte onda haciendo que Iron Man cayera en un edificio. Dando oportunidad a HAMMER de escapar, porque si se quedaba lo más seguro es que el héroe lo entregaría a la justicia por cometer crímenes. Iron Man se levantó de los escombros y viendo a HAMMER escapando. –Oh no, no te escaparás… –Dijo acercándose a la velocidad de un auto de carreras alcanzando a Hammer levantándolo del suelo. En ese momento llega la policía que presenció desde la distancia, que de la gran armadura salió un individuo y para su sorpresa era el multimillonario rubio. Un oficial iba a decir que estaba arrestado. Pero Tony lo interrumpe –Siempre he querido decir esto, Señor Hammer queda arrestado, pueden llevárselo chicos. –Dijo Iron Man despegando y volando pero aterrizó unas cuadras atrás del centro de institución exactamente en un callejón. Se quitó la armadura hasta el punto de quedar como su estado off, como una mochila aparentemente normal. Sonrió viendo el reloj, justo a tiempo para ir a la fiesta.

_Dentro de la Academia._

–"_Bien, caballeros y señoritas ha llegado la hora del siguiente punto artístico" –_Mencionó ahora Happy tras el micrófono, ya tenía un rato de haber tomado su turno de Dj. –"_Tres hermosas señoritas les trae preparado un show espectacular" –_Al abrirse el telón del escenario, reveló a tres chicas con trajes de marineros. La canción que escogí al fin para esto fue Candy Man de Christina Aguilera.

Al empezar la canción, todos los chicos, empezaron a silbar como locos, tres hermosas chicas vestidas de marineras al estilo de los 60. Las chicas que estaban con sus parejas estaban entre medias celosas, que sus chicos quitaran los ojos de encima de ellas…

Hombre del caramelo, hombre del caramelo...

Hombre dulce del caramelo del azúcar [ susurrado ]

Lo satisfice hacia fuera para la cena en una noche de viernes  
Él realmente me consiguió que trabajaba encima de un apetito  
Él tenía tatuajes arriba y abajo de su brazo  
No hay nada más peligroso que un muchacho con encanto  
Él es una una parada jibe, hace mi gota de las bragas  
Él es un hombre cubierto azúcar del caramelo del rocking  
que hace pivotar  
Un hombre revestido del caramelo del azúcar dulce del rocking

Oooh sí.

Él me llevó a este club del algodón en Hollywood y a la vid  
Bebimos el champán y bailamos toda la noche

Él es un trabajo de una parada, hace que mi cereza hace estallar  
Él es un hombre cubierto azúcar dulce del caramelo del rocking  
Un hombre revestido del caramelo del azúcar dulce del rocking

SE bop bop  
Hey sí

Las tres chicas tenían embobados a todos los chicos de la Academia del mañana, Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a un chico entrando al recinto de la celebración era alto, con cabello desordenado, y llevaba un esmoquin negro y una rosa roja sobre su bolsillo superior de la chaqueta. Las chicas empezaron a murmurar haciendo que las tres chicas que estaban en el escenario se intercambiaran miradas, después las dos de atrás específicamente Hani y Lizzy se mirarán entre sí después ver a su compañera que estaba unos pasos delante de ellas con preocupación, ya que ese chico no era cualquier chico, sino era el joven heredero de Industrias Stark. Pero debían seguir con el espectáculo.

Él es un trabajo de una parada, hace que mi cereza hace estallar  
Él es un hombre cubierto azúcar dulce oh del caramelo del rocking  
un hombre revestido del caramelo del azúcar dulce del rocking

Corteje sí

¿...? caliente  
¿...? golpee el punto  
¿...? el gusto tiene gusto del bastón de azúcar  
Las buenas cosas vienen a los muchachos que esperan

Lata del hombre del caramelo...  
Hombre del caramelo del hombre del caramelo  
... la botella de vodka cubrió el vino (?)  
Hombre del caramelo, hombre del caramelo

Hombre dulce del caramelo del azúcar [ susurrado ]  
Él es una parada, tan caliente,  
makin que todas las bragas caen  
Hombre dulce del caramelo del azúcar [ susurrado ]  
Él es una una parada, conseguida me caliente,  
mi mi estallido del egh  
Hombre dulce del caramelo del azúcar [ susurrado ]  
Él es una una parada, la consigue mientras que es caliente,  
bebé no para  
Hombre dulce del caramelo del azúcar [ susurrado ]

Tony al entrar en la fiesta miraba por todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a su pelirroja, a la cual le había hecho daño y según lo que le había dicho Rhodey, ella se uniría al grupo de Lizzy y Hani para debutar en el país de estas jóvenes. Miró por todas partes hasta localizarla en el escenario, sus ojos se abrieron del asombro viendo a Pepper bailar de esa forma, con sincronización, vestida de esa forma peculiar, alborotando las hormonas de los chicos, de allí, realmente se sorprendió al verla, justo cuando decidió dar unos paso hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Pepper, un trio de chicas se le tiraron encima por así decirlo, y entre esas chicas, se encontraba Whitney con un traje blanco y un listón negro sobre su cabeza que imitaba al listón de su cintura y llevaba un pronunciado escote, que para cualquier chico sería el fruto prohibido del tártaro, pero para Tony no le parecía una de esas chicas que quieren llamar la atención por todas partes. Pepper miraba a Tony desde el escenario, se sorprendió un poco al verlo allí. Ya que le había dicho que no podía ir, por vigilar la ciudad.

¿Él tiene? hips? como el bastón de azúcar  
Las buenas cosas vienen para los muchachos que esperan

Él es un trabajo de una parada con un egh grande verdadero  
Él es un hombre cubierto azúcar dulce del caramelo del rocking  
El bop Shhhhh, un azúcar dulce del rocking cubrió a hombre del caramelo  
un hombre revestido del caramelo del azúcar dulce del rocking  
un hombre revestido del caramelo del azúcar dulce del rocking

Hombre del caramelo, hombre del caramelo

Al terminar la canción las tres chicas salieron del escenario, y los poco minutos entró Pepper ahora vestida con vestido griego y llevaba una rosa blanca es su cabello el cual está recogido dejando unos mechones por los lados. La canción empezó a sonar. (Conste ya que son mis gustos, y necesitaba una canción que reflejará como se me siente cuando uno está enamorada, así como yo solo escucho este género lo pondré watch?v=SD_Zxu7yK2M por cierto acá les dejo el enlace, también estoy haciendo publicidad para la novela del video, el drama se llama City Hunter xD)

–Tony, te ves muy guapo…. Esta nocheee –Dijo Whitney sin terminar su oración ya que Tony solo la ignoró, y siguió en su dirección. Whitney se enojó tanto que lo jaloneo, justo en el momento en que estaba frente al escenario. Dándole un beso a Tony, Pepper miró con tristeza, se sentía estúpida otra vez, pensó que había olvidado sus sentimientos hacia Tony, pero no fue así, se engañó a sí misma, ella quería huir de allí, alejarse de la civilización pero desde el fondo de ella quería enfrentar esto quería curarse del dolor y la única manera era cantar seguir cantando, ella cantó con su alma, y con el corazón se podría decir que enamoraba con su hermosa voz a los espectadores, pero dentro de Pepper, estaba surgiendo ese sentimiento, ese el cual es el dolor al sentir amor por una persona y que esa persona esté fuera de su alcance, para ella era Tony era su estrella pueda que sea tan luminosa que en una noche oscura te podrá iluminar siempre, pero no importa cuán luminosa sea, si nunca lograrás tenerla cerca de ti, para que te ilumine siempre, Tony era su estrella distante, a la cual soló lo podría ver desde la distancia pero nunca tenerla a su lado. Al terminar Pepper, cerró sus ojos tratando de evitar que brotara lágrimas, dejando caer una, las luces de los reflectores se apagaron encima de la pelirroja y esta abandonó el escenario dispuesta a desaparecer de una vez por todas, lo tenía decidido ella iría con las chicas a debutar como cantante, estaba decidida a renunciar a sus sentimientos decidió que era lo mejor, lo único que podría hacer era alejarse de lo que le estaba haciendo daño, su estadía en Corea será de dos años... pero con el tiempo podrá sanar sus heridas. Tony Stark, al separarse de Whitney, este lo miró con rabia.

–Qué rayos? ¿Acaso estás loca? Te dejé claro que no me buscarás. –al ver que Pepper ya no estaba sobre el escenario. Tony salió del lugar para buscarla, dejando a Whitney herida y humillada por sus palabras. Y una multitud murmurando cosas. –Pepper! ¿Dónde estás? Pepper –Siguió gritando Tony buscándola sin descanso cuando finalmente encontró a Rhodey por allí el cual estaba a punto de bailar con Lizzy.

– ¿Tony? Veo que viniste, me alegra hermano que hayas dejado esa cueva tecnológica.

–Rhodey, deja de bromas. ¿Has visto a Pepper? –Dijo viendo a la pareja.

–Pues, ella se acaba de ir, dijo que estaba muy cansada y que le dolía la cabeza por tanta luz de reflector. –Dijo Lizzy, tomando la palabra.

– ¿Se acaba de ir? –Ella asintió, Tony suspiró.

– ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Rhodey.

–A dónde más? A resolver todo. –Dijo saliendo del gimnasio. Tony corrió hasta la salida, para su suerte Pepper, estaba a punto de entrar al auto de Hani. –Pepper! –Gritó Tony con todas sus fuerzas, Pepper no lo escuchó y entró al auto. En eso el parabrisas del conductor bajó revelando a Eli, que miraba a Pepper con una cara de preocupación.

–Pepper, estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto? –Preguntó Eli. Pepper dio un profundo suspiro y asintió. "Es lo mejor" –Pensó para sí misma. El auto empezó a andar.

–Pepper. –Gritó Tony corriendo tras el auto en curso. Corrió con sus fuerzas. –Pepper. –Correr era en vano el auto estaba lejos como para que escucharán, Tony se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. –Pepper, por favor no te vayas.

Mientras con Pepper…

El silencio dentro del auto era sofocante, Pepper en silencio derramaba lágrimas, Eli se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para preguntarle si estaba bien. –Por favor, déjame la casa de mi abuela, quiero despedirme ya que mañana partimos para Seúl. –Eli asintió.

…

No es que quería ir, de verdad ella encontró algo que le encantaba, algo que hacia olvidar su dolor, su tristeza, es cierto su sueño era ser una agente de SHIELD pero una pequeña parte de ella decía que iba a ser imposible entrar, solo con un golpe de suerte. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras veía como las nubes de tormenta se apoderaba del cielo estrellado de New York, poco a poco fue cayendo gotas de lluvia, y unos relámpagos.

–Querida, será mejor que vayas a dormir, es muy tarde y mañana tienes un gran viaje, que cambiará tu vida. –Dijo la abuela de Pepper. –Por cierto tu padre vendrá mañana a recogerte para que no pierdas tu vuelo.

–Lo sé abuela. –Dijo sin dejar de ver atreves de la ventana. "Tiene razón, la abuela, debería de dormir, para enfrentar lo que está por venir. –Dijo buscando su cama para dormir, sus párpados lo sentía pesados e hinchados, ella no le gusta despedirse. Mucho menos despedirse el mismo día de su partida, así que no le contó nada a Tony de esto, porque sabe muy bien, que será muy doloroso para ella despedirse de él.

_A la mañana siguiente… _

Roberta subió las escaleras revisando los cuartos de los jóvenes, miró en el cuarto de Rhodey el cual ya se había ido hace una hora a despedirse de su amiga. Y también de su novia, para Rhodey le es muy difícil despedirse de su chica la cual estará a medio mundo de distancia, pero él estaba seguro que su media naranja siempre lo querrá y sobretodo estarían en contacto a pesar de la apretada agenda de la agrupación de las chicas. Sonrió la madre del chico moreno, ¿Quién podría haber imaginado que su hijo amará tanto a una chica como para no comer unas de las famosas galletas de su madre? Luego pasó por el cuarto de Tony, empujó suavemente la puerta para ver al interior, sus ojos se abrieron como platos a verlo allí. Roberta se aproximó dónde estaba y le susurró. Y este despertó muy molesto y cansado, de verdad no pudo dormir casi toda la noche por estar pensando en que Pepper ya no le volverá a hablar.

–Tony, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Tony gruño molestó realmente quería estar en cama, hoy no era su día.

–Roberta, estoy cansado, no me siento muy bien hoy, necesito dormir. –Dijo arropándose un poco enfadado

–Yo pensaba que te habías ido con Rhodey a despedirte de Pepper. –Tony saltó de su cama, con cara de confusión.

– ¿Despedirse de Pepper? ¿Por qué? –Roberta lo miró extrañado.

_En el aeropuerto…_

–Pepper, no puedo creer que te irás muy lejos… –Dijo su padre dándole un abrazo. –Mi pequeña niña, se está convirtiendo en una mujercita. Y recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer que andabas en pañales y que llorabas porque no te ponía es mameluco de Barney.

–Papá, me sonrojo de la vergüenza. –Dijo susurrando a su padre, claramente sonrojada.

–Pepper. –Exclamó Rhodey que minutos antes se despedía de su novia. –Te extrañare, nunca conocí a una chica como tú, eres diferente a las demás, en el sentido que tú hablas mucho que podrías participar en un concurso de deletreo. –Dijo sarcásticamente. Pepper lo miró por unos momentos y extendió sus brazos. Rhodey tenía los ojos lagrimosos, y empezó a llorar. –Te extrañaré mucho Pepper, mi amiga parlanchina pelo de color de pimientos.

"Atención, todos los pasajeros del vuelo 547 saldrá en 15 minutos" –Dijo la señorita del centro de control.

–Bien, creo que es hora que abordemos el avión, chicas. –Dijo Hani. Lizzy le dio a Rhodey un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Las chicas se adelantaron, Pepper suspiró pesadamente. "Es lo mejor para los dos" –Pensó con tristeza.

–Pepper, espera… –Dijo Eli que venía corriendo. Pepper abrió los ojos al verlo allí.

– ¿Elí? No tenías clases en la universidad el día de hoy? –Preguntó Pepper.

–Sí pero quería decirte… –Dijo con cansancio. –Espero que te vaya bien, yo no podré verte hasta dentro de tres en las vacaciones. Así que no podré hacer esto. –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó. –Prométeme que tomarás la decisión correcta, cuando estés preparada para ello. No te dejé ir, así de simple. Me dolió mucho ver que tú miras a otro chico con la mirada con la cual yo te miro a ti, sé que él te lastimó mucho. Pero a pesar de eso, tú lo amas. Espero que tú estadía en Seúl sea de gran ayuda para que superes todo. –Pepper lo miró fijo por varios segundos y sonrió. Le dolió terminar con el anoche. Más aun cuando el sabia el porqué.

–Gracias, Eli. –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Eso espero. –Dijo preparándose para arribar el avión.

_En la residencia Rhodas…_

–No lo sabes? Pues, bien Pepper hoy arribará el avión a Seúl exactamente…. –Dijo viendo el reloj. –Mmmmm… su vuelo saldrá en 15 minutos. ¿De verdad no lo sabías?

–¿Qué? No, Pepper no me lo dijo. Ni Rhodey. Mucho menos las chicas. –Tony sale de su cama agarró la armadura Iron Man "No llegaré a tiempo al aeropuerto, rayos como pude haber sido un tonto, escuché a Pepper y sus amigas hablando de debutar como grupo." Dijo saliendo de la casa antes que Roberta fuera tras de él, y así echando carrera directo al aeropuerto.

–Tony –Gritó Roberta viendo a Tony correr con toda sus fuerzas, bajó las escaleras llegando a la entrada principal por donde salió Tony. Gritó otra vez el nombre del joven genio, al abrir la puerta, se extrañó al no verlo por la corriendo por la calle. Miró por todas partes y se encogió de hombros. –mmm… ese jovencito. –Dijo cerrando la puerta.

–¿Por qué Pepper no me dijo que hoy se iba? ¿Tenía que decirme? ¿Cómo pudo no haberme dicho a mí a su mejor amigo? ¿Acaso quería que no supiera que hoy se marchaba? A no ser… Computadora, revisa el registro de llamadas y el buzón de mensajes del día de ayer por la noche. –Dijo al sistema operativo.

–Tiene en total de 15 llamadas perdidas de la señorita Potts y 4 de Rhodey y un mensaje de la señorita Potts. –Dijo el sistema operativo. –"Rayos" –Pensó frustrado. –" ¿Por qué apague el celular anoche?.

–Bien, por favor pone en pantalla el mensaje de Pepper Potts. –A los pocos instantes de su orden apareció un texto.

_Hola, Tony espero que estés bien. Sé que no pudiste ir a la fiesta, sino que hasta más tarde, fue una lástima que no poder verte hoy, en la fiesta. Te quería contar algo muy importante, pero en el momento de que iba a bajar del escenario, vi que estabas ocupado, así que decidí no molestarte, por cierto felicidades, tú y Whitney hacen una linda pareja. Bien lo que te quería decir, y siento no habértelo dicho antes pero el viaje que te hablé la adelantaron para mañana debido que se pronostican para el lunes, una inestabilidad debido a las tormentas de nieves que en estos momentos se está sintiendo en la ciudad de Seúl. Así es, mañana me iré, suena muy repentino ya que el viaje estaba para la otra semana. Bien así que mi vuelo sale a las 8:15 de la mañana, así que si no me encuentras a esa hora en la armería, ya sabrás el porqué :)Y perdón por no haberte dicho, gracias por tu amistad, fuiste un gran amigo, y lo serás siendo, espero que seas feliz. Me siento mal por haberte dicho de esta forma, lo que más extrañaré será formar parte del equipo Iron Man. Lucha contra los villanos siempre, no te des por vencido, recuerda que la seguridad de los ciudadanos de New York está en tus manos, a decir verdad todo el país te necesita, el mundo te necesita._

_Con cariño… Pepper Potts._

_11:37 pm._

Tony estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos cada palabra del texto, eran dolorosas leerlas, sabía muy bien que no podrá volver a ver a Pepper otra vez debido que cumplirá 18 y se hará cargo de la compañía de su padre. De verdad ha perdido el amor de su vida, por ser un ciego. Por no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella antes. Por haberla dejado ir a los brazos de ese chico. –Computadora, a qué hora llegaremos al aeropuerto?

–Según los cálculos, llegaremos en veinte minutos con cuarenta y dos segundos. –"Demonios, solo falta cinco minutos para despegue el avión a Seúl." –Computadora, no hay forma de acelerar la velocidad? –Preguntó Tony

–Afirmativo, puede utilizar toda la energía restante y desviarla todas a los propulsores, pero no es recomendable ya que puede ocasionar que todo el funcionamiento de la armadura se bloquee. Y pueda sufrir un reinicio de la armadura.

–Entonces desvía toda la energía restante a los propulsores. –En pocos instantes Tony alcanzó la velocidad sónica, el aeropuerto estaba una larga distancia desde la residencia Rhodas, prácticamente estaba a dos horas en auto, y en Aero estaba un estimado de 30 minutos.

"_Por favor, pasajeros del vuelo 547 abróchense los cinturones, dentro de poco vamos a despegar" –Dijo el piloto._

Pepper iba tan sumergida en su mente, que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, un niño le estaba jalando el pelo a Lizzy, Hani tenía revista la cual leía mientras hacía bombas con su chicle. Pepper iba junto a la ventana. Cuando el avión empezó a despegar sintió mucha tristeza abandonar New York, su tierra. En ese momento se arrepentía de haberse subido a ese avión, sentía que estaba cometiendo un error, dejar a su padre, amigos y sobretodo dejar atrás a su primer amor. Era muy doloroso. Qué pensar en todo eso, le brotó una lágrima que recorrió lo largo de su cara cayendo sobre sus labios. El sabor era salado, se había acostumbrado a ese sabor que ya no era desagradable para ella. Sin darse cuenta o haber tomado que Tony probablemente esté llegando al aeropuerto.

–NO! –Gritó Tony dentro de la armadura. Viendo que el avión ya estaba elevándose a 250 mts de altura.

–Advertencia: todas las funciones del Mark II, se están bloqueando, eminente reinicio de la armadura. –No me puede estar pasándome esto a mí, cuando casi estoy cerca de alcanzarlo, solo un poco más –Dijo extendiendo la mano tratando de sujetarse del ala, pero antes de lograrlo el Mark II apagó haciendo caer a Tony a la velocidad de una bala.

–¿Qué? Noooo… Pepper…

_**Continuará…. **_

_**Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo…con suspenso… este, el ultimo capitulo está por venir, estén pendientes… por qué al rato lo subo…El final será como de esos dramas… xD **_


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco por haber recibido de buena manera esta historia les agradezco mucho por ello.**

**Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro no me pertenece, ni el grupo surcoreano After School no me pertenece y con este les digo que lean y disfruten…**

**Por cierto para SxI le hice un one shot para Brave Ten, espero que sea de tu agrado...**

**Gracias a karito , Ale Downey Stark-Potts TonxPep v jannet748 **

**Por comentar acerca de esto de verdad me alegra que este fic sea bien recibido. **

* * *

_Anteriormente… en la liga de la justicia, (Perdón es otra broma que quería hacer xD)._

–_Pepper, no puedo creer que te irás muy lejos… –Dijo su padre dándole un abrazo. –Mi pequeña niña, se está convirtiendo en una mujercita. Y recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer que andabas en pañales y que llorabas porque no te ponía es mameluco de Barney. _

–_Papá, me sonrojo de la vergüenza. –Dijo susurrando a su padre, claramente sonrojada._

–_Pepper. –Exclamó Rhodey que minutos antes se despedía de su novia. –Te extrañare, nunca conocí a una chica como tú, eres diferente a las demás, en el sentido que tú hablas mucho que podrías participar en un concurso de deletreo. –Dijo sarcásticamente. Pepper lo miró por unos momentos y extendió sus brazos. Rhodey tenía los ojos lagrimosos, y empezó a llorar. –Te extrañaré mucho Pepper, mi amiga parlanchina pelo de color de pimientos. _

"_Atención, todos los pasajeros del vuelo 547 saldrá en 15 minutos" –Dijo la señorita del centro de control._

–_Bien, creo que es hora que abordemos el avión, chicas. –Dijo Hani. Lizzy le dio a Rhodey un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Las chicas se adelantaron, Pepper suspiró pesadamente. "Es lo mejor para los dos" –Pensó con tristeza._

–_No lo sabes? Pues, bien Pepper hoy arribará el avión a Seúl exactamente…. –Dijo viendo el reloj. –Mmmmm… su vuelo saldrá en 15 minutos. ¿De verdad no lo sabías?_

–_¿Qué? No, Pepper no me lo dijo. Ni Rhodey. Mucho menos las chicas. –Tony sale de su cama agarró la armadura Iron Man "No llegaré a tiempo al aeropuerto, rayos como pude haber sido un tonto, escuché a Pepper y sus amigas hablando de debutar como grupo." Dijo saliendo de la casa antes que Roberta fuera tras de él, y así echando carrera directo al aeropuerto._

–_NO! –Gritó Tony dentro de la armadura. Viendo que el avión ya estaba elevándose a 250 mts de altura. _

–_Advertencia: todas las funciones del Mark II, se están bloqueando, eminente reinicio de la armadura. –No me puede estar pasándome esto a mí, cuando casi estoy cerca de alcanzarlo, solo un poco más –Dijo extendiendo la mano tratando de sujetarse del ala, pero antes de lograrlo el Mark II apagó haciendo caer a Tony a la velocidad de una bala._

–_¿Qué? Noooo… Pepper…_

_Seis meses después…_

Han pasado un semestre desde que Pepper se fue, la vida sin Pepper nunca ha sido tan vacía. Ella era el sol que iluminaba a Tony. Tony ya no es el mismo de siempre, se ha vuelto muy frio desde su partida, Rhodey siempre lo escuchaba culparse a sí mismo, por el hecho que Pepper ya no está más con ellos. Siempre cada mañana de fin de semana, miraba a Tony a despegar del templo Makluan con destino desconocido, pero no era tan desconocido pues el ya sabía a donde iba, a buscar a Pepper, a su Pepper, al otro lado del mundo y cada vez que regresaba percibía la tristeza de no encontrarla, eso estaba mal tenía que hacer algo por su amigo, para que no esté en este estado depresivo.

No podía permitir que el muera así, ya que es su mejor amigo. Rhodey si tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Pepper lo haría, pero según Lizzy, Pepper ha estado practicando duro, y que eso le asustaba mucho ya que una vez le comentó que quería ser la mejor en esto a como deber lugar, pero ambos coincidieron que en realidad lo que quería Pepper era, dejar el pasado atrás evitando recordar a Tony, era duro de aceptar pero era cierto inclusive para Pepper. A diferencia de Pepper y Tony, Rhodey tenía contacto con Lizzy y Hani eventualmente. Nunca se pudo haber imaginado que la vida de una estrella fuera tan pesada, inclusive se sorprendió con el horario de un día.

Primero se levantaban bien temprano a hacer ejercicio, después de eso tenía una dieta estricta, por la mañanas tenían una entrevista radio, en la tarde tenían que ir a dar autógrafos a las fans, antes de la cena tenían ensayo, y no cenaban sino lograban aprenderse los pasos y la letra de la canción que estaba realizando, debido a su orgullo, no cenaban ya que todos quieren dar lo mejor de sí. Y en la noche tenía una presentación horas antes de esto, tenían una entrevista en televisión, a Rhodey le sorprendió mucho este listado de un día, ahora sabía muy bien porque Pepper había decidido tomar este camino debido a que con tantas tareas, ella estará tan ocupada que con el tiempo, logrará olvidar todo.

Una vez Lizzy le dijo que tendría una entrevista de Radio y que lo iban a transmitir por una radio de New York desde Seúl, ya que había unos jóvenes en Estados Unidos que eran sus fans. Rhodey aceptó gustosamente en escucharla esa noche. Rhodey llegó a la sala de armas con la idea de que Tony también escuchara la entrevista de radio.

–Hola, Tony. –Dijo Rhodey sentándose en la silla de control. A tan solo entrar vio a Tony muy ocupado con sus inventos. Eso le preocupaba mucho ya que ya no era el mismo. Pasaba días en su laboratorio inclusive se estuvo una semana completa ahí metido. Rhodey, supuso que Pepper era la razón por la cual Tony se había vuelto como el chico del que es ahora, similar al chico de antes de conocer a Pepper, pero ahora herido de amor. Tony estaba tan sumergido en su trabajo que solo se limitó a verlo desde el reflejo del espejo. Y siguió con su trabajo. –Vaya, veo que estas muy ocupado para saludar a tu amigo. –Dijo sarcásticamente el chico moreno.

–Claro que no, solo que no puedo dejar esto por un lado es muy importante que lo repare, ¿Sabes? –Se limitó a decir Tony sin mirar para atrás.

–Eres un genio, sin remedio. –Dijo Rhodey encendiendo la radio de la silla de control, sintonizó la radio y subió el volumen, en estos momentos estaba en pausa comercial. "Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que voltee y deje de hacer todo lo que está haciendo" –Pensó Rhodey.

_Muy bien, estamos de regreso, como les dije momentos antes de los comerciales, hoy tenemos a unas chicas muy talentosas en la noche de hoy. –_Dijo la locutora. –_Ustedes saben que quienes estoy hablando, es el grupo considerado las Pussycats dolls de Asia. After School._

–_Hola somos After School, feliz noche –_Dijeron todas en coro.

–_Oh, he escuchado que ustedes son muy famosas fuera de Asia, inclusive tiene fans en América. ¿Me gustaría como se siente al respecto? _–Preguntó la locutora.

–_Pues, estamos muy felices de saber que nuestra música ha llegado fuera de las fronteras de nuestro país, nunca pensamos en llegar tan lejos, por eso agradecemos a nuestro fans por apoyarnos. _–Dijo la líder del grupo.

–_Veo que en su regreso al mundo musical, tiene una nueva integrante en el grupo, y por lo que veo es extranjera, lo que es muy raro de ver en nuestro país. _–Dijo la locutora. Rhodey volteo a ver a Tony para ver su reacción de lo que está por venir.

–_Hola, soy vocalista y rapera del grupo, y soy la nueva miembro de After School. Por favor, cuiden de mí. –_Dijo Pepper, tras el micrófono. –"Rayos que me está pasando, escucho voces" –Pensó Tony.

–_Vaya al parecer eres unas de las chicas más jóvenes del grupo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y cuál es tú país de origen? _–Preguntó la lectura.

–_Sí, mi nombre es Virginia Potts. –_ A Tony en ese momento se le cayó la llave inglesa, al escucharla, por un momento creyó que escuchó a Pepper. –"No puede ser no, es Pepper ¿Verdad?" –Se preguntó mentalmente con nervios. –_Y mi país natal es Estados Unidos, nací New Jersey, y crecí en New York. –_"¿Será ella?" –Se preguntó Tony volteando a ver la silla de control, Rhodey claramente logró lo que quería.

–_Oh me han dicho que tu padre es un agente del FBI. En estos momentos de seguro nos está escuchando. –_Dijo la lectura.

–_Apuesto a qué sí. _–Dijo muy sonriente.

–_Según lo que he escuchado Virginia, usted es una persona muy cercana al genio adolescente heredero de Stark Internacional, ¿Verdad? _–Pepper padeció al recordarlo por unos segundos se quedó callada no hallaba que decir. Todos los miembros del grupo se dieron cuenta de su reacción, cuando la líder del grupo iba a hablar de otra cosa. Pepper levantó la cabeza. En ese momento cuando Pepper quedó en silencio, Tony se acercó a Rhodey. –Veo que te interesa… –Dijo Rhodey riéndose. –Cállate Rhodey, déjame escuchar. –Rhodey se rio.

–_Claro, éramos muy amigos._

– _¿Éramos? –_Preguntó la locutora.

–_Bueno… éramos porque no he tenido contacto con él desde que llegue, aquí. _–Dijo Pepper, sonando naturalmente ante el micrófono, pero por dentro le dolía hablar de ello.

–_Oh ya veo. –_Dijo la locutora, los de la cabina le dijeron que harían un corte comercial. –_Regresamos después de los comerciales, y al regresar hablaremos de su nuevo sencillo. –_Dijo la locutora. –_Esta es la radio Arirang. Con transmisión a toda Asia, Europa y América. Volvemos después del corte._

–Dijo, ¿Radio Arirang? –Preguntó Tony a Rhodey.

–Sí, ¿Por qué? –Aunque sabe muy bien lo que está por venir. Tony se dirigió al ordenador virtual y tecleo unas palabras.

–Radio Arirang es una radio de la cadena de televisión Arirang TV… bla bla bla… –Dijo leyendo buscando lo que necesita. –Ajá, Está localizada en Seúl, en los edificios de Arirang TV. –Dijo en voz alta disponiéndose a viajar allá ahora mismo.

– ¿Tony qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Rhodey aunque el sabia la respuesta.

–No tengo tiempo al fin la encontré. Tengo llegar a tiempo allí, antes que la pierda de nuevo. –Dijo agarrando la armadura retráctil de Iron Man

–Tony espera… –Dijo Rhodey deteniendo a Tony. –Suerte…. Y esta vez no lo arruines. –Dijo Rhodey Tony sonrió

–Gracias amigo. –Dijo despegando –"Pepper voy por ti" –Dijo volando rompiendo la barrera del sonido. –"Ahora que he hecho mejoras a la armadura voy por ti y esta vez no te perderé".

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Esta vez Tony logrará volver a Pepper? ¿Lo logrará? Lo sabrán el en ultimo capitulo, realmente este sería el último pero cambie de opinión, ya que cambie el final…**_


End file.
